


La Ira del Tirano

by danamon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danamon/pseuds/danamon
Summary: Hoy se sintió como complacerle más que otros días.Sentado a la orilla de la cama, frente a una ventana de la que no colgaba ninguna cortina, dio un toquecito a la punta de su nariz con la punta de su dedo índice.Se sintió feliz de repente porque sabía que todo iba a estar ahí una vez sus sueños se cumplieran.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

_**"Es un mundo cruel, pero no nos importa. Porque lo que tenemos lo tenemos para compartir."** _

🌱

* * *

El grupo de altos hombres sudorosos acomoda la última pieza de su recámara con sumo cuidado. Cuando contrató el servicio de mudanzas pidió trabajadores que fueran, en efecto, cuidadosos, pero no se imaginó que tan pulcros serían realmente. La propina será buena, hasta quería ir a comprar unos refrescos e invitarlos a comer algo, se lo habían ganado. ¿O tal vez prefieran café?

Estaba pensando si sería mejor eso o tal vez hacerles unos emparedados cuando uno de ellos carraspeó.

"Ya terminamos".

"¡Oh! M-muchas gracias". Tobio se sintió un poco incómodo cuando ellos se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a recoger sus herramientas, ignorando su reverencia "Eh... ¿T-tienen sed? ¿Quieren algo para beber?"

No le contestan hasta que terminan de guardar todo. Los hombres miran al chiquillo que les observa con la espalda curvada en una pésima postura desde el marco de la puerta.

"Muchas gracias, Kageyama-san". Dice el más joven "Agua está bien".

Él los guía alegre hasta la cocina y sirve unos vasos, con mucho hielo pues ese día de mayo ha estado particularmente infernal. Y Tobio, siendo como es, intenta hacer plática con los hombres. Es incómodo, preferiría no hacerlo, pero el señor mayor le recuerda a su abuelo y justo ahora está extrañándolo mucho.

Ellos terminan con el agua y agradecen con una reverencia que hace a Tobio querer que la tierra se lo trague. Nunca le ha gustado que la gente se reverencie ante él, menos las personas mayores.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme con la mudanza. Agregué el veinte por ciento de propina a la cuenta".

"Nos vemos". Se despiden.

Entonces él se da cuenta de lo raro que se siente estando solo en ese departamento. No quiere darse la vuelta para entrar, no aún. Faltan muchas cosas por desempacar, sus plantas necesitan agua, tiene que hacer su cama antes que den las tres de la tarde y ya después simplemente sea absurdo hacerlo… Está consciente de todas las cosas que tiene que hacer, pero no quiere entrar ahí.

Tal vez está exagerando.

Se da la vuelta para al fin entrar, pero escucha un golpeteo en el pasillo. Alguien carga algo pesado y arrastra los pies.

Olfatea el aire. Huele dulce, mucho, como cuando un Omega ha sudado. Porque es un Omega, él sabe, siente a su Alfa con las orejas bien altas mientras observa.

Se da la vuelta y es precisamente eso lo que ve: un chico aferrándose con sus dedos a la pared mientras arrastra sus pies. Lleva consigo un montón de bolsas llenas con ropa y otras cosas que no puede identificar pero cuando él se mueve hacen mucho ruido. Mira al suelo, un momento, y jadea cansado antes de seguir caminando.

Y no es que Tobio fuera un chismoso, quedándosele viendo en medio del pasillo afuera de su departamento, pero pareciera que el chico va a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Entonces se detuvo justo frente a él, en la puerta del otro lado del pasillo. Saca sus llaves y empieza a maniobrar para poder encajarlas en la cerradura.

Tobio no sabe qué hacer. Se hubiera metido en el departamento de no ser porque sus piernas no respondieron a tiempo, tal vez le hubiera ofrecido ayuda pero tenía un nudo del tamaño de su puño en la garganta. Tal vez sólo debía irse de ahí, a cualquier lugar realmente no importaba.

Pero se quedó quieto mientras el chico entraba al departamento, olisqueando discretamente. Era la única puerta que tenía llaves, todas las demás estaban protegidas con contraseña. Crujía además, como si nunca le hubieran puesto aceite a las bisagras desde que la instalaron.

Él ya estaba adentro, a punto de cerrar, cuando Tobio se armó de valor y avanzó unos pasos en el pasillo.

“B-buenos días”.

La puerta se cierra.

Tal vez no lo escuchó, por eso no le responde. La gente no es así de grosero porque sí. Menos un Omega. Los Omega son amables, no dudarían en saludar.

Tal vez él está mal y está pensando de más.

Ya sin más, se da la vuelta y entra.

El departamento se siente vacío. Tiene todas sus cosas, incluso pintó las paredes del mismo color que su cuarto en la casa de su abuelo, pero… Le falta algo. No puede decidir en qué pensar; si en lo abrumador que es empezar otra vez desde cero o en el Omega que se veía tan frágil como la ramita de un árbol.


	2. 2

“Esta es tu oficina. Aquí trabajaba antes una chica que tenía un serio problema con el incienso, así que tal vez el aroma siga por unos días”.

Había dos tipos de biólogos, según aquellos que no son biólogos y los mismos biólogos: los hippies y los nerds. Los hippies… Bueno, su nombre se explica por sí sólo, son los que tienen conexiones profundas con la naturaleza, los que disfrutan de fogatas y noches estrelladas, y, más importante aún, son aquellos que siempre hacían de las prácticas de campo su estilo de vida. Los nerds son los que eligieron la carrera porque quieren encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas estudiando cosas que pueden ver, son los que aman las clases de laboratorio y tienen que tomar un pequeño curso especial para aprender a trabajar con animales. Tobio era más como un nerd, con un poco de hippie cuando bebía. Está bien ser un nerd; todos quieren un biólogo hippie con quien buscarle un “significado a la vida”, pero los nerds tienen un encanto especial cuando la gente se da cuenta que en serio saben la taxonomía completa de muchas especies. Tobio era el alma de la fiesta cuando preguntaban por el “ _nombre completo_ ” de cierta planta o animal, aunque nunca fue afín de los últimos.

“Si necesitas algo estoy junto a ti”. El chico de mirada sagaz le sonrió. “Peero… No tengo azúcar. Más allá de eso puedo ayudarte con lo que sea”.

“Gracias, Nishinoya-san”.

“Bienvenido a Tokio, por cierto. Si quieres, los chicos y yo podemos darte un recorrido, al menos de los lugares donde venden la mejor comida”.

“Suena bien”.

El chico se despide con una sonrisa y le deja solo. Cuando lo vio por primera vez pensó que era de primer año. Resulta que es un Beta acabando una maestría con el mismo equipo de trabajo que el suyo. Él le dijo lo mismo, se sorprendió mucho cuando le dijo su edad. “ _¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué comen en Miyagi-ken?_ ”. Era gracioso, espera poderse llevar bien con él. No sabe cómo clasificarlo, si como un nerd o como un hippie. Por ahora se queda en hippie, lleva puesto un chaleco de pescador y tiene cara de que le gusta salir a beber.

Su nueva oficina era grande, tan grande que tenía su propio lavabo y una pequeña área para trabajar con reactivos. Y sí, olía a incienso, mucho, y su nariz empezaba a picar, pero le gustaba; era una esencia similar a la que usaba un maestro suyo muy querido en su oficina. Había también una ventana desde la que se podía ver todo el campus.

No se parecía nada a Tohokudai.

“¡Oh, Kageyama-san, olvidé decirle!”

Yuu entra con un estruendo a su oficina, vistiéndose su bata. “Tu vórtex no funciona, vas a tener que salir a las mesas”.

“Está bien, Nishinoya-san, gracias por avisarme”.

Su bata tiene el escudo de la universidad bordado en la manga izquierda. Es un diseño bastante genial si es honesto.

“Ah… Tú también tienes una bata. No sabíamos tu talla, así que nos demoramos en pedirla. Llega pasado mañana, no comas ansias”. Dice risueño “Ya, ahora sí te dejo. Nos vemos en la comida”.

Él se siente un poco mejor ahora. Pensó que todo esto iba a ser un inicio igual de incómodo que todos los inicios que ha tenido en su vida, pero hasta ahora todo está resultando bastante agradable. El estrés está empezando a bajar, sus hombros dejan de estar tensos y respira tranquilo el intenso aroma del incienso lo incita a bailar. ¿Cuándo un aroma le había hecho querer bailar? Tal vez está más emocionado de lo que quiere reconocer.

Empieza a acomodar sus cosas en el escritorio, alineando su maceta con una suculenta justo en la esquina izquierda. Las suculentas son sus plantas favoritas, en especial las pequeñas. Ojalá las que tiene en el departamento la estén pasando bien.

* * *

“Hasta mañana” Se despiden Nishinoya Yuu y otro chico. No recuerda bien su nombre, pero teme preguntarle porque luce como todo un maleante con esa barba y el cabello atado. Se presentó con él cuando salió a comer y está seguro que le dijo su nombre unas mil veces, pero no puede recordarlo. Nishinoya le da la espalda, pero el otro chico lo mira de reojo unas cuantas veces antes de susurrarle algo a su amigo. Nishinoya ríe y se gira para ver de nuevo a Tobio, confundido y aún escribiendo unas cosas en su computadora. “Senpai, Asahi-san pregunta si mañana estás libre”.

“Eh… Sí, sí estoy libre”. Se llama Asahi.

No sabe por qué, pero de repente se siente más tímido de lo usual.

“¡Perfecto! Ven con nosotros mañana a cenar en Sumida”. Asahi se antepone a Nishinoya y asiente enérgico.

“Todo el equipo del doctor Okumura irá, así podremos conocerte”. Dice “¿Qué dices?”

Vamos, ni siquiera tenían que haberle preguntado.

“Gracias, me encantaría”

De repente se siente bienvenido.

Asahi y Nishinoya se despiden de él y pocos minutos después él ya ha acabado con todos los asuntos pendientes de su registro en el sistema de la Universidad. Salió considerablemente tarde, para cuando dejó los laboratorios ya no había nadie.

Siguió las indicaciones del mapa en su teléfono y tomó el metro. Estaba acostumbrado a las rutas cortas de Sendai, se vio un poco en apuros porque las de Tokio eran un poco más complicadas.

Pero todo valió la pena porque, por alguna razón, el viaje se hizo eterno. Las personas subían y bajaban, una absolutamente diferente de la otra y a Tobio le distraía montones imaginar qué clase de vida llevaban, quienes eran, por qué habían tomado el metro. Era algo un poco pretencioso, pero en serio, era bastante entretenido. Se colocaba los audífonos y se dedicaba a observar, a dejar que el tiempo pasara entre el suave mecer del vagón y las pisadas meditadas de los pasajeros. Tobio no pensaba en absolutamente nada, dejaba que la melodía se llevara todos los males y ya estaba, como nuevo.

Se bajó cuando la línea casi llegaba a la estación final. El edificio de departamentos quedaba a una calle de la estación de Azamino, caminar le haría bien a su espalda después de estar todo el día sentado. Le gusta pensar mientras camina y justo ahora tiene mucho en qué pensar. Porque no sólo tiene que recapitular todo lo que pasó hoy, sino recordar lo bien que se sintió cuando todos se mostraron amables y gentiles con el “ _nuevo en el departamento_ ”. Le ayudó bastante ver lo dispuestos que estaban todos en el laboratorio a ayudarle a adaptarse. No recuerda el nombre de la mitad de las personas que se presentaron con él, pero no puede sacarse sus sonrisas cálidas de la mente.

Finalmente, cuando dio la vuelta en la calle del edificio, se sacó los audífonos. Saludó al portero y tomó el ascensor, oprimiendo el botón con el número cinco. Las puertas estaban por cerrarse cuando escuchó a alguien corriendo, maldiciendo entre dientes.

“¡No!”

Detuvo las puertas con sus manos. No veía a nadie cerca, ¿era su imaginación?

“Gracias, gracias”.

¿Qué demonios?

¿De dónde salió ese chico?

Él no dejó que se sorprendiera si quiera, entró trabajosamente en el elevador y apoyó la espalda en la esquina del fondo, jadeando. Tobio no supo qué hacer, no vio por donde llegó, cuando se asomó no había nadie. Antes de que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse, el chico se acercó al panel y oprimió el botón con el número cuatro.

Entonces las puertas se cerraron y Tobio nunca quiso que alguien más llegara como ahora.

El silencio era incómodo, muy muy incómodo. Él no lo miraba ni nada, acomodaba unas cosas en una mochila enorme que llevaba colgando. Tobio no esperaba que iniciara una conversación con él por el simple hecho de estar los dos en el elevador, más bien esperaba que el otro tomara la iniciativa porque ya estaba muy cansado de ser él el tipo agradable.

“Por poco y no lo alcanza”. Murmura, bajito y con miedo “¿D-de dónde salió? Me asustó un poco”.

Sólo escucha el respirar acelerado del Omega. Da un paso hacia atrás, como escondiéndose, y todo lo que lleva en esa mochila inicia un alboroto.

“Estaba anudándome los zapatos”.

Tobio no puede evitar notar lo fina que es su voz. Tiene un acento… No, no es un acento, pero su dicción al hablar es suave. Podría ser porque le falta el aliento, se ve cansado.

“Y usted… ¡Oh!”

Era el chico, el que vivía en frente de él, no pudo reconocer su aroma porque está cubierto por tierra, suciedad, y sus cabellos estaban cubiertos por el gorro de su sudadera. Debe verse como un anciano mirándolo fijamente, quiere reírse. Pero es que no lo reconoció a primera vista; sin ese cabello suyo tan vistoso era prácticamente otra persona. Anoche tenía puesto un uniforme azul cielo y ahora trae ropa que parece sacada de la basura.

“¡S-soy tu nuevo vecino! De en frente, llegué ayer en la mañana”.

Y una vez más, contrario a sus expectativas, él se queda en silencio.

Tobio se siente como un estúpido, y todavía más cuando decide seguir hablando.

“Discúlpame, te saludé a pesar de que estabas ocupado, no pensé que lo menos que querías era responder el saludo de un desconocido”.

Derrotado, se da la vuelta. Le da la espalda.

El ascensor llega al piso tres. Nadie entra. Tobio espera paciente a que las puertas se cierren y saca su teléfono para ver la hora. Casi son las once.

“Te recuerdo”. Habla. Sigue revolviendo cosas en su mochila, distraído. “Discúlpame tú a mí, sí estaba cansado”.

Tobio se gira a mirarle, sorprendido. Él está viéndolo con la cara en alto, su piel está manchada de algo que parece tierra, muy oscuro.

“No, no, no te disculpes”. La garganta se le hizo nudo al escucharle. “Eso nunca pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Intentémoslo de nuevo”.

El chico ve con los ojos bien abiertos como él le tiende la mano. Sin vacilar.

“Hola, soy Kageyama Tobio, el nuevo vecino”.

No la toma. Y no se molesta en aclarar por qué, pero en seguida se reverencia y esta vez sí corresponde su saludo.

“Mucho gusto, soy Hinata Shouyou”.

El elevador timbra y las puertas se abren, pero no entra nadie. El chico se queda mirando al pasillo vacío. Desde su altura, Tobio puede ver la silueta de sus párpados; es una fina línea epicantal prominente con un terminado en bisel de donde surgen sus pestañas, un poco más oscuras que sus cabellos. Son unos ojos bonitos, aniñados, le recuerdan a un personaje de tiras cómicas cuyo nombre no puede recordar. Unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes de su alborotada melena se asoman por el borde del gorro. Y su figura es pequeña, le es fácil imaginar que puede rodear su muñeca entera juntando su pulgar y su meñique.

El elevador timbra. Llegaron a su piso. Tobio le invita a salir primero con la mano y él murmura un “Gracias” borroso. Él camina apresuradamente a su puerta y maniobra con las llaves para abrir la puerta en un par de segundos. Tobio no entra por completo a su departamento hasta oír que ha cerrado con llave desde dentro. El chasquido de la cerradura le produce satisfacción, algo que su Alfa le dice que es protección pero su cerebro no parece atraparlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> una disculpa pero este kageyama no se siente como kageyama todavía. le falta charm.
> 
> personalmente, a mí y a una amiga mía, mi reinita, nos gusta decirle rana a kageyama porque la primera impresión que me dio al ver cómo se veía en el timeskip era que tenía cara de rana gg. feel free to join us


	3. 3

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Tobio forma parte del equipo de investigación a cargo del Doctor Okumura en el Centro de Recursos Biológicos y de Informática del Instituto de Tecnología de Tokio. Vaya, decirlo todo completo se siente bien.

El ritmo de trabajo no era el mismo que el que llevaba en Sendai, aquí estaba a cargo de por lo menos cinco ensayos al día. Era mucha responsabilidad, de repente él había pasado de ser un asistente de investigación a estar al nivel de un jefe de simulaciones. Fueron muchos los cambios en tan poco tiempo, pero así como a veces se veía abrumado por todas las tareas y el rendimiento que tenía que cumplir, su nuevo estilo de vida estaba formándose poco a poquito, lento pero seguro.

Se encontraba fascinado a más no poder por la eficiencia del Laboratorio de Biología Molecular, su favorito. Ahí dentro seguían protocolos internacionales de seguridad y el trabajo era casi todo automatizado, era un gran laboratorio. Tobio es todo un obsesionado de la tecnología, en sus tiempos de estudiante había sido seducido por la magia de la Bioinformática y llegó a su punto más alto mientras se titulaba como máster en la materia en su antigua universidad.

De hecho, en todo ese tiempo pocas fueron las veces que se le vio afuera de la sala de computación, algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo ni siquiera lo habían visto en el edificio todavía. Tobio trabajaba en silencio absoluto y se desplazaba por los pasillos del Edificio Central de igual manera.

Era un chico tímido y todavía no estaba listo para dejar la comodidad de su periodo de prueba como novato.

Era en una gran parte eso y en otra que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su vecino de en frente.

Cualquiera lo ridiculizaría por dejarse llevar tanto por una persona que acaba de conocer y con la que no ha compartido una conversación de más de cinco minutos, él mismo se repite lo estúpido que debe verse cada que sale de su departamento en las mañanas y su pensar se detiene en el momento en el que le ve llegando de su turno nocturno con ganas de caer inconsciente en su cama.

Porque serán breves, pero los minutos que tarda en subir el ascensor al piso cinco son fructíferos. Hinata Shouyou le contó que tiene dos trabajos: de noche es obrero en una fábrica de instrumental quirúrgico y empleado doméstico en el día. Tobio aún se pregunta si es verdad eso de ser empleado doméstico pues siempre más bien parece que fue víctima de un terremoto, todo lleno de polvo y suciedad y su cabello acaba tan enredado como si acabara de pelearse con alguien.

Lo que Hinata Shouyou relata sobre su vida desencaja con lo que él pensaba que sería. Tobio creía que sería una estudiante de alguna carrera demandante como… Horticultura o algo así, por la tierra y el atuendo que recordaba a los recolectores de basura.

Como sea, Tobio no puede hacer nada para que su pecho deje de acelerarse en cuanto dobla la cuadra para llegar a su edificio. Se pone nervioso por la posibilidad de poder verlo. Estos días ha estado quedándose tarde en la universidad para llegar a la misma hora que el lunes pasado y que coincidan en el elevador. La emoción de verlo cruzar las puertas del elevador era algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Sonríe sin darse cuenta cuando él le saluda. Y, lo hará por educación, pero Tobio piensa que su sonrisa es muy bonita: sus labios apenas se curvan pero sus pómulos son tan altos y sus mejillas tan llenas que le dan una apariencia angelical.

Pero, en conclusión, la expresión seria le queda mejor. Con la luz del elevador, Hinata Shouyou parece un príncipe, alguien de la antigua realeza. Sus rasgos estaban en perfecto equilibrio, al menos eso cree él.

Suspira, profundo y largo, estirando su espalda porque acaba de pasar tres horas seguidas sentado frente a un monitor.

Hoy es viernes. Tal vez él no tenga trabajo los viernes, ¿es eso posible? Llega tan cansado que ni siquiera recuerda. Tal vez hoy sale temprano y no podrá encontrárselo. Pero eso significa que está descansando, eso es bueno.

“Kageyama-san”.

Asahi toma la silla junto a él y deja un vaso con café junto a él.

“Ah, gracias Azumane-san”. No puede decirle que no le gusta el café cuando ya se tomó la molestia de traerle uno, ¿o sí?

“Uy, ¿qué haces? Se ve complicado”.

El chico se acerca hasta quedar a lo que Tobio, confundido, calcula son unos cinco centímetros de él, y mira curioso al monitor de la computadora.

“Trabajo en el código de una simulación para tropismo”.

“¡Oh! ¡Genial! Es el modelo para leptospiras de Sugawara Koushi, ¿verdad?”

Asahi se toma la libertad de quitarle el ratón y descender por todo su trabajo. Los ojos que siempre se muestran animados ahora parecen los de otra persona, leen rápido las líneas y brillan feroces mientras se detienen y analizan una vez termina con un comando.

“Vaya”.

“Eh… No está listo todavía, me faltan por definir-… ”

“No sabía que fueras tan bueno codificando”.

“Bueno, me especialicé en eso, yo… ”

“¿Puedes ayudarme? Estoy teniendo algunos problemas”. Admite. Suelta una risilla bajita y jala la silla de Tobio para que pueda ver a su portátil. “Verás, quiero crear unos modelos de predicción, pero… Ah, aquí está. La estadística detrás del código es una porquería, lo sé, ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo”. Tobio sonríe y acerca la mirada a la pantalla “Creo que podría ahorrarme más líneas, ¿tú qué dices?”

El mayor se acomoda en su asiento y, como un tic del que no se puede deshacer, rasca su nuca para ignorar la mirada de Azumane Asahi sobre él.

“¿Puedo?”

“Adelante”. Asahi desliza la computadora para que quede frente a Tobio.

El más de cabello largo había escuchado del Doctor Okumura, el famoso jefe del Departamento de Investigación de la facultad, que Kageyama Tobio era un brillante sujeto confundido que escogió la carrera equivocada. Asahi está de acuerdo, sin duda hubiera brillado si hubiera sido informático, pero si a él le gustaba de alguna manera la biología entonces en biología debía estar. ¿Quién era él para juzgar?

“Tienes un buen esqueleto”. Dice después de unos minutos. “Y… Y sí, creo que sí puedes hacerlo en menos líneas. ¿Sabes usar matrices?”

El chico bebe de su café y sonríe ampliamente: “Ya veo. Sí debí haber tomado esa materia”.

Tobio ríe, verdadera y genuinamente, y mucho más cuando Asahi empieza a carcajear y su risa se vuelve contagiosa.

“Yo puedo enseñarte”.

“¿En serio?” El chico, con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas rojas, se siente erguido en su silla “¿No te molesto? No es necesario, no quiero que te ocupes y… ”

“No, no, tranquilo. No tengo mucho trabajo estas semanas, estoy esperando a que los resultados de lo que hacía en Sendai lleguen todavía”.

Asahi sonríe y bebe de su vaso: “Muchas gracias, Kageyama-san. Apenas y nos conocemos y tú… ”

Tobio le resta importancia con un movimiento de su mano. Se desliza hasta que alcanza su maletín en la otra mesa y ahí busca una libreta.

“P-puedo explicarte un poco ahora, pero creo que es mejor que primero leas estos libros”. Con un bolígrafo de punta fina, su favorito, empieza a anotar en una hoja que arrancó. “Tengo estos dos”. Dice, encerrando con tinta unas líneas. “Cuando quieras puedo prestártelos”.

“Ah, muchas gracias, en serio”. Asahi recibe con ambas manos la hoja que Tobio le ofrece y le echa una ojeada. “Oh, este título también me lo recomendaron”.

“Es muy bueno, muy digerible”. Tobio asiente suavemente “Podemos vernos en el almuerzo, si quieres”.

“La hora que tu elijas está bien, Kageyama-san”. Alza los hombros y toma el libro que le ofrece el mayor. “Ahora te debo como mil favores”.

“No, no, no digas eso”.

Tobio siente como una suave corriente de calor se le sube por todo el cuerpo hasta topar en sus mejillas.

“En serio, pídeme lo que quieras”.

Estaba por negar otra vez, apenas pegando la punta de su lengua al paladar, cuando vio a Nishinoya acompañado de una chica llegar por detrás de Azumane.

“Pídele lo que quieras, Kageyama-kun, este malagradecido todavía quiere guardar una apariencia”.

“¿Malagradecido? ¿Disculpa?” Azumane se pone de pie y se alza contra Nishinoya, que le ve con una risa socarrona en los labios y de brazos cruzados. “Por lo menos no soy traidor”.

Nishinoya pone los ojos en blanco: “Ay, por favor, ustedes ya tenían un año de haber terminado”.

“¡Me enteré por otras personas antes que de mi amigo! No sé tú, pero yo creo que eso es traición”.

“Ya cállense, no están ustedes dos solos aquí”. Habla la chica, separando a ambos hombres por el pecho. Entre ellos se ve diminuta, como una cachorra puberta.

Nishinoya mira a Tobio, quien ya se había regresado a escribir en su portátil: “Oh, lo siento”.

“¿Eh? Ah no, no te disculpes, yo… ”

“Acepta la disculpa, Senpai, ahora que apenas te conocen es cuando más te agradarán”.

Tobio odia ser pésimo para recordar nombres. Esa Beta se unió a ellos cuando salieron a beber al barrio de Sumida, recuerda que bebieron casi lo mismo y cuando a él empezaron a darle vueltas las cosas ella sonreía y se mecía tranquila como la fresca mañana. Aún recordándolo todo acerca de esa noche ningún nombre le viene a la cabeza.

“Está bien”. Ríe nervioso.

“¡Oye! Vete a perjurar en contra de otras personas, nosotros estamos muy a gusto teniendo una amena conversación aquí”. Nishinoya sacude su cabello y recibe un fuerte manotazo en respuesta.

“Amena, ja ja”. Sin mediar palabra con ninguno de los dos, quienes rezongaban y hacían muecas que Tobio no había visto desde la secundaria. “¿Qué haces, Senpai? ¿Ya eres otro esclavo oficial de Okumura Noguchi?”

“Doctor Okumura Noguchi para ti, chica de licenciatura”.

“¿Todavía no te gradúas?” Pregunta Tobio sorprendido.

“Sólo me falta un semestre, ¿de acuerdo? Si el anciano Okumura dejara de ponerme trabas y validara de una vez mis reportes ya estaría un maldito paso adelante”. Azumane y Nishinoya, detrás de ella, tienen una expresión que Tobio no puede diferenciar de pena o algo parecido a empatía.

La pequeña sala de descanso se queda en silencio.

“Bueno, no quería que esto se tornara tan oscuro, amigos”. Ríe. “Vinimos a invitarlos a comer”.

“Hitoka quiere ir a un restaurante de comida tailandesa que está en la avenida”. Nishinoya jala una silla y la acomoda junto a la de la chica. “¿Vienen?”

Todas las miradas se giran para enfocarlo. Y no se siente nervioso, de hecho le agrada bastante la idea. Quiere distraerse un poco y ver algo de luz que no sea artificial.

“Vamos”.

Hitoka, la chica de ojos grandes y cabello rubio, acomoda su corto cabello detrás de sus orejas y toma la mano que Azumane le ofrece.

* * *

“Mal, mal, muy mal. ¿En qué estabas pensando Kageyama-senpai?”

Asahi se ríe a carcajadas, tanto que tiene que cubrir su cara y Tobio no sabe por qué pero eso lo hace reír y se siente mejor porque con eso puede disimular un poco de su vergüenza.

“Por lo menos te respondió honestamente”. Se burla Nishinoya. “Yo… Yo ni siquiera había notado la diferencia”.

“Hay una obvia diferencia, ningún agua embotellada sabe igual”.

Toda la mesa estalla en risotadas. Algunos otros clientes los miran extrañados. No supieron cuándo, pero una mesera se acercó a ellos y les pidió que guardaran silencio.

“Tienes que ir a una iglesia y agradecer que él no pensó que eres un psicópata”. Yachi Hitoka palmea su hombro y limpia una lágrima con el nudillo de su dedo índice. “Cielos, cualquiera pensaría que con esa cara tendrías un poco más de confianza al hablar”.

“¿Con mi cara?”

“Pues feo no eres”. Ella bebe de su cerveza. “Eres como el Alfa ideal de una preparatoriana”.

“¿Disculpa?”

Azumane se pone rojo de lo mucho que lleva riendo.

“Sí, sí, como… No sé, muy prolijo y te vistes con colores pastel”. Nishinoya le acerca un tazón con curry y ella vierte una cucharada grande sobre su plato. “Como sea, sí eres muy guapo y todo, pero no es eso de lo que estábamos hablando. Lo importante es… ”

“Senpai”.

La chica mira indignada a Nishinoya. Todas las miradas se posan en el castaño que apoya su codo en la mesa y peina sus cabellos para afilar su peinado.

“¿No crees que estás un poco confundido?”

La mesa se queda en silencio.

Tobio, a quien las dos botellas de cerveza tailandesa ya le estaban haciendo efecto, baja la mirada.

“No me malentiendas, no quiero… Quitarle valor a tus sentimientos y eso, pero es un poco apresurado que creas que te guste alguien que conociste, ¿hace cuánto? ¿Dos semanas?”

Todos saben que Nishinoya tienen razón. Pero nadie tiene el valor para estar de acuerdo tan abiertamente. Tobio se siente un poco humillado; apenas mencionó el tema por cinco segundos, los chicos empezaron a cuestionarle con un montón de cosas hasta que, envalentonado por la cerveza, acabó sincerándose. Ahora entiende que se le pasó la mano con la sinceridad

“Y no lo digo para que desistas, sólo piénsalo bien”.

“No lo conoces”. Yachi bebe de su botella “Realmente no lo conoces, podría ser un asesino en serie y tú ya estás planeando su boda”.

Siente que Azumane le palmea la espalda, como una señal de apoyo.

“Pero tú sigue como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Nada pasó, Hito-chan”.

“Le rompiste sus ilusiones, Yuu, claro que algo pasó”. La chica toma un pedazo de carne muy grande y lo pasa al plato de Tobio. “La persistencia es la clave de todo, nunca lo olvides, Senpai”.

“Le das de tu comida al chico nuevo y nosotros llevamos dos años de conocernos y no me has dado ni siquiera una papita”. Tobio ríe al ver la cara de indignación de Azumane. Pero cubre la carne con sus palillos, disimuladamente.

“Tú sólo asaltas mi bolso cuando me doy la vuelta, ¿para qué te ofrezco?”

Ellos comen y ríen, haciendo todo lo posible para que Tobio se ría y sea el centro de la plática. Tiempo después se les unen más personas, algunos de la facultad y otros amigos fuera de la universidad. Ya más desinhibido, les pide su número a todas esas personas, algo que nunca había hecho, y las registra a todas con su número completo y entre paréntesis “ _No Olvidar_ ”. Pero vamos, está en Tokio, tiene que ser un poco más social.

Su abuelo siempre se encargó de enseñarle ser amable con los demás pues, en sus palabras, “ _no sabes cuándo fue la última vez que alguien tuvo un buen gesto con ellos_ ”. Ser social siempre le ha sido difícil, a veces preferiría repetir la preparatoria a ser el que inicie la plática en el grupo, pero siempre lo motiva el que su padre tiene razón.

“¿Estás bien?” Un chico rubio, muy alto y con anteojos se le acercó.

“S-sí, sí, gracias”.

Él sonríe y se da la vuelta para seguir riendo con los demás. Por azares del destino quedó alejado de las personas que conocía. Podría decir que estaba incómodo con la situación, pero las personas que estaban junto a él estaban haciéndolo todo muy fácil, como si lo conocieran de toda la vida.

Quería ser amigo de todos.

* * *

“¿Aquí?”

Tobio asiente. Apenas y puede sentir el suelo debajo de sus pies, es como si estuviera flotando. Asahi y su nueva adición al círculo social, un Alfa llamado Hoshiumi Kourai, insistieron en acompañarlo en su camino a casa. Al parecer había tomado mucho más de lo que recuerda, todo se había convertido en una secuencia de sucesos rápidos y borrosos.

“¿Seguro que puedes subir tú solo?”

“Sssí, sí, por supuesto, Hoshi-saaaaaaan”.

No está seguro, porque todo está moviéndose, pero Asahi y Hoshiumi Kourai se miran unos segundos antes de soltarlo y ayudarle a caminar hasta el ascensor.

Ellos se van después de despedirse por cinco minutos, pidiéndole que caminara despacio y sin prisa para que no se cayera. Él siguió despidiéndose con su mano incluso después de que las puertas se cerraran y cuando llegó y las puertas se volvieron a abrir, se soltó a reír.

Caminaba por el pasillo, con cuidado como le pidieron sus nuevos amigos, y aferrándose de las paredes porque el suelo no se siente firme. En cuanto llegue a casa se dará una ducha fría, con ese nuevo gel de baño biodegradable que compró en línea. Agradece que es viernes… Bueno, a estas horas sábado, y mañana lo único que tiene que hacer es ir y revisar sus cultivos.

Dar la vuelta en el corredor para llegar a su ala en el piso lo toma por sorpresa, es como si hubiera dado una gran vuelta de 360 grados. Y, ebrio como estaba, se soltó a reír.

“Hah… ¿Qué pasa?”

Estaba completamente iluminado, la fea alfombra color café mierda le daba un aspecto lúgubre al pasillo. Buscó en su maletín las llaves, pero sus manos se sentían sin fuerza y todo hacía mucho ruido ahí dentro. Y rió todavía más cuando recordó que él no tenía que usar llaves.

“Hinata Shouyou…”

Él sí usa llaves. Tambaleante, se dio la vuelta. La puerta frente a él estaba cerrada. ¿Él estará dentro? ¿Estará dormido?

“¿Dijiste mi nombre?”

El alcohol en él parece evaporarse en un segundo. Al final del pasillo hay un gran ventanal que da vista a la ciudad, Tobio ni siquiera sabía que podía abrirse, cuando lo intentó y no pudo, hizo el ridículo de su vida. Ahí estaba Hinata Shouyou, con su cabello libre bailando con el viento y una sudadera que bien pudiera quedarle grande a cualquiera. No pudo verlo antes, ¿tan ebrio estaba?

En su estado no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo lindo que se ve.

“Hola, hola… Hola, buenas noches”.

No tiene el valor de acercarse a él. Siente la necesidad de pedirle permiso, pero igual no va a hacerlo, no debe ser tan agradable que un Alfa borracho se te acerque.

“Buenas noches”. Él se da la vuelta para mirar a la calle, pero Tobio no siente como si estuviera ignorándolo “Días. Son casi las tres. Buenos días”.

De la ventana llega una corriente de aire que se siente como una caricia en sus mejillas hirviendo.

De golpe, recuerda lo que Nishinoya dijo y, ahora, en este mismo momento, sabe que tiene razón.

“Yo… Ya es tarde”.

Su cuerpo reacciona como es debido, dándose la vuelta para introducir la contraseña en su puerta, pero a él no le gusta nada cómo se siente dejarla ahí solo.

“Que descanses”.

Le da una última mirada. Sostiene un cigarro a medio terminar y en el marco de la ventana hay un cenicero con otros tres ya apagados. Le está dando la espalda, pero no se siente distante.

“Gracias. Igual tú, Hinata-san”.

Al entrar, el sueño se le fue, por completo. Se duchó, con cuidado porque aún estaba un poco mareado, y encendió su portátil para matar el tiempo mientras se le secaba el cabello. Tendría que comprar una secadora nueva, la anterior no funcionó en la mañana.

Se durmió hasta que dieron las cuatro de la mañana. Se sentía cansado, mucho, a pesar de no haber hecho nada más que estar frente a su computadora y beber con sus compañeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en este universo ranita tiene poca tolerancia al alcohol 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> y hinata es hinata ferromex jajjajjajaja porq fuma mucho


	4. 4

En el camino de regreso a casa bajó en la estación de Higashimurayama. Tobio tiene una estricta rutina para cocinar, planea un menú para toda la semana y cocina todo lo que puede en el fin de semana. Ahora que se ha acostumbrado puede volver a su vieja rutina.

Como es una ciudad dormitorio, ahí hay muchas tiendas con descuentos para los oficinistas y muchas ofertas, según los anuncios de Google. Es un viaje largo, pero no le cuesta nada. Entre más partes de la ciudad conozca, con más facilidad podrá navegar en un futuro.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, queriendo disfrutar bien de visitar todos los locales por primera vez. Curioseaba por aquí y por allá, guardando la ubicación de algunos locales de comida para pasar por algo antes de irse a casa.

Había muchas personas, era sábado a medio día después de todo. Encontró una tienda de electrodomésticos y se dispuso a buscar una nueva secadora. En la mañana la suya ya no funcionó e hizo unos sonidos extraños que le asustaron. Saludó a la dependienta y una chica menor se acercó a él.

“Venga, puede escoger la que quiera en este pasillo”.

La siguió hasta el fondo de la tienda. Había una gran variedad de secadoras, su lado quisquilloso salió a la luz. Tobio podría pasar horas debatiendo consigo mismo para tomar una decisión, una vez pasó la mañana entera escogiendo unos cascos para comparar en línea. La chica que lo atendió se dio cuenta de esto una vez pasaron quince minutos y el hombre no se decidía por cuál comprar.

Tobio, solo en el pasillo, leía con calma las especificaciones de cada modelo. Estaba interesado en una secadora de aire frío, no quiere dañarse el cabello. Ya había escogido a las dos finalistas cuando alguien a su espalda toca su hombro.

“Ah, sí eres Kageyama-san”. 

Es Hoshiumi Kourai, el Alfa que conoció ayer. Viste una gabardina color crema que cubre un cuello de tortuga negro. Si mal no recuerda, es un graduado de doctorado que trabaja en Tokodai como profesor de tiempo completo.

“Hoshiumi-senpai, hola”. Sin soltar las dos cajas, se da a vuelta para estar frente a frente.

“¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Todo bien?”

Tobio escucha la burla en su pregunta, pero no se siente ofendido. Hoshiumi Kourai no intenta ser grosero, está siendo amigable. Al contrario de los demás, Hoshiumi se ha acercado a él siempre después de hacerlo reír. Le gusta su humor.

“Tuve que revisar algunas cosas a las nueve de la mañana, así que se puede decir que he amanecido mejor”.

El Alfa acomoda unas bolsas en sus muñecas y se acerca a él para ver la caja de la secadora.

“Oh, esta marca apesta, amigo. Mejor vete por lo seguro.”

De la estantería toma otra caja, una de una marca muy popular. Pero Tobio confía en su investigación y en los criterios de la descripción del producto, cree que esta es una buena secadora. ¿Por qué habría de dudar de su elección?

“Eh…”

“Aunque, bueno, si te gusta el color… No sé, yo me iría por la negra”. Es decir, la que él escogió.

Hoshiumi ríe. Tobio se lo esperaba, pero no de él. Los Alfa son territoriales y obstinados. Son varias las veces que ha tenido roces con algunos amigos porque, al final del día, uno siempre acaba buscando dominio sobre las demás personas. Hoshiumi Kourai, un Alfa mayor que él, con esa mirada retadora sin vacilar, por supuesto que quiere imponerse sobre él. Qué decepción.

“Bueno… No sé, quisiera ver otras marcas.”

El mayor le mira confundido. Sus cejas se encuentran y es intimidante la manera en que sus ojos ahora parecen verle hasta el último de los secretos. Con calma, deja de nuevo la secadora que él eligió en la percha de metal.

“Está bien, creo que te estoy interrumpiendo”.

Su tono de voz no cambió mucho, pero no era el mismo animado que el de hace unos momentos. Hoshiumi le sonrió y se despidió. Tobio le correspondió el gesto con su mano y regresó a lo que hacía.

Al final dejó la que antes había tomado y pasaron unos diez minutos antes de que eligiera otra secadora. No quiso ni la que había despreciado el Alfa de cabellos blancos ni la él que quería que comprara. Después de eso, se surtió de verduras, tantas que se arrepintió de no traer una bolsa más grande por su cuenta.

El camino en el metro fue menos complicado de lo que imaginó, encontró un lugar sentado a pesar de haberse subido bastantes personas en la estación. Se colocó los audífonos y disfrutó del viaje, abrazando la caja de la secadora justo a su pecho.

* * *

“Pues… Sí, si lo ves así… ”

“ _No, no es que “lo vea así”, es que así es_ ”. Tobio suspira. “ _No cumplió con su parte en el contrato, Tobio, eso se llama abuso_ ”.

“Esa es una palabra muy fuerte, Viejo”.

“ _Es la palabra adecuada, deja de evadir el asunto_ ”.

Mientras camina, se imagina a su abuelo enojado del otro lado de la línea. Recibió su llamada apenas bajó del metro, se sintió todo muy mágico a decir verdad. Ha estado hablando con él mientras camina la cuadra que le queda para llegar al edificio, muy concentrado en la voz del hombre. El animal en su pecho se emocionó como un cachorro al escuchar la voz de su abuelo después de tanto tiempo, no había hablado con él desde el día en que llegó a Tokio y de repente escucharlo tan cerca como si estuvieran lado a lado, aunque bien sabe que no es así, le conmovió hasta el último de los cabellos.

Justo ahora Tobio le cuenta cómo su arrendador no ha reparado la calefacción a pesar de que prometió tenerla lista para cuando él se mudara. Tobio no le tomó importancia al asunto pues es verano; no necesita para nada la calefacción. No iba a hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

“No estoy evadiendo el asunto, es sólo que no creo que sea tan grave como para llamarlo abuso”.

“ _Hijo…_ ” Ya se está preparando para recibir un sermón, pero sólo escucha un suspiro profundo. “ _Está bien, si tú crees que no es abuso, no lo es”_.

El lobo en su interior está brincando, aullando, revolcándose alegre en suelo sabiéndose al fin tomado en serio por su padre.

“No es abuso”. Repite, satisfecho por cómo se sintió decirlo. “En fin, ¿cómo estás tú? Hemos hablado de mí casi media hora, quiero escuchar que todo va bien allá”.

“ _Bueno, pues sí, sí, técnicamente todo va bien_ ”. Escucha el sonido de cubiertos tintineando, como si estuviera lavando platos. “ _Tamago te extraña…_ ”

“Oh, ¿en serio? Creo que todavía no se me cae una costra de la última vez que intenté alimentarlo”.

Tamago, el gato callejero que vive cerca de la casa de su abuelo, nunca disfrutó de su compañía. Ni ningún otro gato, ni perro ni pájaro ni ningún animal en general.

“ _Ahora que te fuiste está comiendo tres veces al día en el patio. No creo que alguien más se haya quedado con ganas de alimentarlo desde el escándalo que armaste cuando te rasguñó la cara_ ”. Tobio entra a la calle de su edificio. “ _Por cierto, uno de tus amigos vino a buscarte, creí que le habías pasado el mensaje a todos, hijo. ¿Sabes? No es como si la mudanza fuera de un día para otro_ ”.

“Le dije a todos”. Remarca “Me hicieron una fiesta, ¿quién pudo haber faltado?

“ _Dijo que se llamaba Oikawa Tooru_ ”.

Oh.

“Ah Oikawa-san”. Saluda con un asentimiento al portero. “Pues… No éramos muy amigos, era mi compañero en la universidad y ya. De hecho ni siquiera estábamos en la misma línea terminal, él se dedicó a… Creo que trabajaba en una consultoría ambiental o algo así, no recuerdo”.

“ _Ya veo. Cuando vino se sorprendió mucho, no tenía ni idea_ ”. Hay un corto silencio y Tobio, siendo la persona paciente de siempre, esperó. “ _Lo siento, fui a apagar la estufa. Te decía, él vino a buscarte porque dijo que tenía unas cosas que preguntarte. Le di tu número, espero no te moleste_ ”.

“Eh… Sí, está bien, no te preocupes”

Ugh, no puede con el tono inquisitivo de su viejo.

Al llegar, se sorprendió mientras abría la puerta y dejaba una de sus bolsas por encima del recibidor y vio una silueta al final del pasillo. No había rastro en el aire de Hinata Shouyou.

Cuando salió en la mañana esperaba verlo llegar o salir o lo que sea, pero no pasó. Recuerda muy poco de la noche anterior, ponerse así de ebrio era lo que menos quería que pasara en su etapa como extraño en Tokio, pero hay algo en lo que no puede dejar de pensar y es en el leve aroma floral que pudo percibir de él. Se sintió como un completo depravado en la mañana cuando recordó haber olisqueado sin que, espera con toda su alma, él no se diera cuenta.

“ _Tobio. Tobio-kun, ¿estás ahí?_ ”

“¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento, estaba pensando… Pensando en cosas”.

“ _¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?_ ”

Una naranja se cae de la bolsa que apenas y está sosteniendo.

“Cosas, ha sido mucho por procesar”.

Su abuelo no dice nada por unos segundos: “ _Bueno, ya estás muy distraído. Será mejor que me vaya_ ”.

“No, espera, podemos seguir hablando. Es que estoy llegando a casa y apenas y puedo con lo que compré”.

“ _Por eso mismo, Tobio_ ”. Ríe “ _Llega a casa y después, en la tarde o cuando quieras, me hablas. ¿De acuerdo?_ ”

“Está bien. Te quiero, abuelo”.

“ _Te quiero, hijo. Nos vemos_ ”.

Tobio termina la llamada.

Hinata Shouyou está sentado en el marco de la ventana, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos flexionados sosteniendo su cabeza mientras recibía la luz del sol. El viento sopla, helado e imponente, y mueve sus cabellos hacia atrás mientras unos se quedan en su frente como finas líneas naranja que bailan sobre su piel. Tobio se queda sin aliento, no sabiendo qué decir ni qué pensar. Todo fue un revoltijo dentro de su cabeza hasta que vio cómo se giraba, lento, y lo miraba de frente.

Entonces la luz le iluminó los cabellos y Tobio pudo ver cómo brillaban como fuego. Él lo miró, con absoluto vacío y oscuridad contenida en sus ojos, y sonrió.

“¿Qué?”

Tobio sintió ganas de llorar, tal vez porque no había parpadeado en todo este tiempo o porque todo su aroma le llegó de lleno a la nariz y pudo sentir cómo le acariciaba el alma. Era delicioso, delicado, difícil de entender porque en sí no sabía cuál era su esencia, pero fue como recibir una patada en el pecho que detuvo su corazón.

“Ho-hola”.

“Hola, Kageyama-san”.

Viste una camiseta azul cielo con unos pantalones negros. Descalzo, camina unos pasos al frente y se detiene frente a su puerta.

“¿Cómo amaneciste?”

Inhala profundo, su pecho tiembla para respirar más profundo. Él lo nota, pero no dice nada.

“B-bien, bien, gracias por preguntar”. No sabe qué decir, siente la lengua entumecida. “Yo… No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó a-ayer… Lo siento si hice algo que pudiera incomodarte”.

Tobio sigue con la mirada la manera en la que él acomoda un mechón de cabellos detrás de su oreja: “Está bien, no te preocupes, ni siquiera hablamos tanto”.

Es pequeño, muy pequeño. Tenerle de frente es completamente diferente a estar lado a lado en el elevador.

“M-menos mal”.

“Sí… No me gusta cuando las personas beben”.

Su corazón está latiendo muy rápido. Hinata Shouyou baja la mirada y se aleja. Su lobo le urge que no le deje hacerlo, pero la razón gana y él se queda quietecito mientras el chico se acerca a la puerta de su departamento.

“Ve a dejar eso adentro”. Señala a las bolsas que están a punto de caérsele de las manos. “Seguiré aquí afuera un rato, no me voy a meter todavía.”

La puerta se cierra y Tobio inhala profundo porque siente que se quedó sin aire.

¿Hinata Shouyou acaba de invitarlo a pasar un rato con él?

¿Qué carajos?

Jamás había acomodado los alimentos en el refrigerador tan rápido.

Se cepilló los dientes, se cambió la camisa que decía “ _T.I.T._ ” por todas partes por un suéter ligero y sus calcetas por unas limpias. Estaba a punto de salir cuando pensó en algo: ¿debería llevar algo para beber? ¿O algo para comer? Tal vez él llevaría algo, no quería verse grosero.

Corre a la cocina y pone a hervir agua en su pequeña tetera verde. De la cajonera junto al horno saca su reserva especial: una colección de hierbas para infusiones.

No recordaba exactamente por qué empezó a cultivar manzanilla, fue en sus tiempos de estudiante y hasta ahora sigue haciéndolo, pero es relajante y le hace mucha ilusión verlas crecer. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces terminan marchitándose y no tiene otra opción que cortarlas para hacer infusiones con ellas y esperar que la próxima vez sí crezcan sanas, pero la paz de cultivar algo no tiene precio.

Una vez estuvo lista, sirvió la bebida en unas tazas. No supo cómo salió, pero cerró la puerta con su pie y acomodó con cuidado las infusiones en el marco de la ventana. Hinata Shouyou todavía no estaba ahí. Se sentó con una pierna apoyada en el marco de la ventana, admirando la vista.

Fue por eso que decidió alquilar ahí, además del precio, por supuesto, porque no quedaba nada cerca de Tokodai. Estaba a una estación de la entrada a Roppongi, podía verlo aunque sea poquito en el horizonte, y de noche todo brillaba resplandeciente.

El viento sopla, casi como la noche pasada. Es frío, de ese frío que necesita de una bufanda y una parca, lo cual es raro porque están en pleno verano. Tobio cierra los ojos, temblando un poco porque de hecho sí le cala en la piel.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Realmente. De verdad. ¿Qué está pasando?

“Oh, pensé que te tardarías más”.

Hinata Shouyou cierra la puerta de su departamento con el pie y camina lentamente para quedar a su lado. Lleva consigo una lapicera y una libreta desgastada de espiral, de las que valen quinientos yenes y que se desbaratan después de un mes de uso.

Se aferra a esos dos objetos con mucha fuerza, más aún cuando lo ve a él directamente a los ojos y están a menos de un metro de distancia.

“Hice… Hice… B-bueno, espero que te guste”.

Sus manos tiemblan en un amago de acercar la taza que es para él al otro extremo de la ventana. El Omega nota que sus dedos son largos y huesudos, de uñas grandes y cortas.

“Oh… Ay, yo… No debiste”.

Tobio, con el cerebro corriendo a miles de kilómetros por hora, piensa que su sonrisa es linda. Quiere verlo sonreír más.

“No te preocupes, no fue nada”.

Sonríe, porque no sabe qué más hacer y porque el de cabellos negros también lo hace y se ve menos lejano que con esos ojos de gatito perdido.

Hinata toma la taza entre sus manos, envolviéndola completamente unos segundos de más con sus dedos rosados. Se mira muy delgado con esa camiseta grande que poco deja ver de su silueta, muy tierno con su cabello despeinado todavía por el aire y que ondula para cobijar sus orejas.

Tobio olfatea, olfatea como un cachorro cuando su nariz termina de desarrollarse y todo se reduce a los caminos trazados por la esencia de las personas. Olfatea libre, sin sentir la necesidad de encubrirlo ni disimularlo, completamente cautivado. De su garganta escapa un ronroneo suave.

“¿Romero?”

Abre los ojos de golpe. Estaba frente a frente, un paso más y sus narices se tocaban.

“¡P-perdón! ¡Perdóname, yo… !”

“Hueles a romero”.

Sus ojos están completamente oscuros, sus pupilas dilatadas, y brillan como si estuviera conteniendo lágrimas.

“Y-yo… ”

“Creí que todos los Alfa olían a cosas que te hacían arder la nariz”. Dijo, en voz baja, poniendo especial atención a que las consonantes sonaran suaves. “Pero tú no”.

Tobio no sabe qué hacer. Se ha quedado como estúpido olisqueando como perro, pero es que no puede pensar en otra cosa. Hinata Shouyou es madreselva con miel, algo que verdaderamente tumbó todas sus defensas y lo dejó dopado. Sus piernas temblaban, el aire de repente no era respirable si no era su aroma.

“¿Puedo?”

El corazón le late como loco cuando se apoya con sus manitas en su pecho y se acerca para esconder su cara _ultra cerca_ de su cuello. El Omega está oliéndole.

“Sí, parece romero”.

Se ve confundido.

Sin embargo no se aleja ni un centímetro.

Es Tobio quien decide actuar; lo toma por los hombros y se aleja con un paso atrás. Y fue horrible, dolió mucho, le rompió el corazón hacerlo, pero estaba sintiendo su presencia dentro de él y fue lo más aterrador que haya experimentado.

“Lo siento, yo… Me dejé llevar, lo siento”.

Hinata Shouyou se queda con la nariz en alto mientras lo mira alejarse más, hasta que Kageyama Tobio topa con su espalda en la pared y da un respingo porque sí dolió el golpe.

De la garganta del omega sale un sonido tan horrible como gracioso, como un graznido, y luego empieza a reír.

“Oye, lo siento, no era mi intención ponerte tan incómodo”. Gesticula con sus manos, palmas abiertas sacudiéndose frente a ella “Pero no era para que te pusieras así, Kageyama-san”.

Él asiente, riendo un poco también. Lo mira sentarse como si nada en esa alfombra horrible que de seguro nadie ha limpiado en décadas.

“Eh… Yo traje una manta… Ah, espera. No, la olvidé en el sofá”.

Se ríe de su cara confundida.

“Está bien, no te preocupes por eso, la limpio cada domingo. Al menos aquí, este pequeño pedacito debajo de la ventana”. Palmea frente a él y lo invita con una sonrisa “Ven, no hay que dejarlo así”.

Tobio se sienta, con sus piernas flexionadas y sus pies cruzados, después de bajar ambas tazas para dejarlas entre ellos dos. Hinata Shouyou toma la suya y bebe.

“Humm… Pensé que iba a saber a agua caliente nada más”.

“¿No te gustan las infusiones?”

“No”. Bebe otro sorbo. “Más bien nunca había hecho una bien, no creí que tuviera que hacer más que dejar la bolsita con agua y esperar”.

Tobio bebe también. Se había lucido esta vez: “Qué bueno que te haya gustado, Hinata-san”.

“Oh, para nada. Gracias a ti por... Este detalle”. La bonita sonrisa de su rostro se deshace de poco a poco hasta terminar en una expresión seria. “Perdón, no tengo nada que ofrecerte”.

“Está bien, eso no importa”.

Hinata sonríe cuando él lo hace.

Tobio apoya su espalda en la pared, suspirando y con el vientre cosquilleando.

El Omega, por otro lado, abre la pequeña lapicera color negro y saca unos lápices. Se ven profesionales, Tobio recuerda haber visto unos iguales que eran de una ilustradora que trabajó con él un tiempo en Sendai. Los toma con sus dedos, con mucha fuerza, y abre su libreta. Busca en las hojas, mojando su pulgar con su lengua para pasar de una a otra y Tobio traga saliva al ver cómo sonríe al encontrar una en blanco.

“¿Te gusta dibujar?”

“Sí”. Contesta nada más.

Concentrado, casi ignorándole, empieza a trazar con delicadeza. Sigue sosteniendo el lápiz con mucha fuerza, sus dedos se vuelven blancos, pero parece casi flotar sobre la hoja.

“¿Quieres ver?”

El Alfa no espera ni un segundo más; se arrastra sobre la alfombra para quedar a su lado. Si quisiera, si levantara su brazo, podría cubrir su cuerpo en un abrazo. Sus hombros eran pequeños, él en sí era muy delgado; podía ver con perfecta claridad los huesos de sus manos y, ya sintiéndose muy atrevido, las espinas en su espalda que se asoman debajo de la tela de su camiseta. Y su olor… Luna, su olor lo tenía loco. A pesar de tenerlo cerca no podía sentirse satisfecho, quería más.

“¿Quién es?”

Se gira a verlo con una mirada graciosa; sus párpados a medio abrir, casi cerrándose, sonriendo: “¿Cómo que quién es? Es un autorretrato”.

Tobio dice “ _¿Qué?_ ” y se enfoca una vez más en la libreta. Es un chico, sí, pero su rostro está deformado en trazos gruesos y sinuosos. No se parece a él.

“Se ve muy triste, ¿no? He intentado practicar expresiones felices, pero todas terminan en esto”. Piquetea el papel con la punta de su lápiz.

Él no sabe qué decir. Da un sorbo a su taza y se le sale un “ _Mmm…_ ” antes de hablar: “Es una buena técnica. Digo, yo no sé nada de arte, pero…”

“¡Arte!” Hinata Shouyou se carcajea “No es arte. Quiero decir, muchas gracias, pero no es eso”.

“Es arte”. Tobio corrige, muy seguro y un poco molesto por haber sido interrumpido. “El arte no es bueno ni malo, simplemente es arte”

Él lo mira que dice “ _¿Es en serio?_ ” y Tobio no haya más que hacer que desviar la mirada y dar otro sorbo.

“No creo que sea arte”. Dice tranquilo, regresando a sus trazos. “No quiero que sea bello, no quiero que me defina, mucho menos es una visión”.

Su manera de hablar lo tranquiliza, aunque eso suene ridículo porque alterado no está. Pero hay algo, tanto en la manera en que pronuncia todo como en el tono de su voz, que lo hace querer acostarse y mirar el cielo.

“No quiero que sea arte”.

“Nunca había escuchado algo tan petulante”.

Entonces, como en cámara lenta, él se voltea para atinar un golpecito en su pierna.

“¡Oye!”

Tobio se pone nervioso por la confianza. “Pretencioso en el buen sentido”. Se defiende. “Es como… No sé, querer ser revolucionario o algo así”.

“Con que revolucionario…” Saca un lápiz color azul. “Bueno, es mejor que petulante”.

Los minutos se pasan al ver cómo dibuja líneas de diferentes estilos, unas tan lejanas de las otras con un mismo lápiz. Es como un mar, está todo tan bien hecho que da la ilusión de movimiento.

Hinata Shouyou no se remueve cuando el Alfa recarga su mejilla en su hombro. Es pesado, pero caliente, se siente bien tenerlo así con el viento tan frío que le sopla en la espalda.

Y, mientras su dibujo va cobrando vida, el pecho empieza a pesarle.

Maldice.

“Kageyama-san”.

Él levanta su cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

“No te respondí el saludo a propósito. No quería hablarte, para nada. Me pareciste molesto, yo dije “ _¿Qué pasa con este sujeto?_ ” No entendía por qué eras tan correcto y educado conmigo”. Deja el lápiz junto a la pierna del Alfa y toma otro, uno rosa. “Y cuando te encontraba en el elevador… Yo sólo podía pensar en que quería que te fueras, que me dejaras en paz. Yo realmente quería que te fueras, no veía el momento de que se abrieran las puertas y salir corriendo para dejarte atrás”.

Sus cabellos se deslizan por su cara, cubriéndola. Él no puede verla, no sabe qué cara está haciendo.

“Perdóname por lo de hace rato, ¿sí? No sé por qué lo hice, pero no quiero que tengamos esa clase de relación”.

El corazón se le hunde hasta el pecho.

“Somos vecinos”.

Es como si todo se hubiera quedado en pausa; ni Hinata mueve un solo músculo ni Kageyama se atreve a dejar de mirarlo. Sólo se puede escuchar el tránsito allá afuera y unos pájaros cantando.

Era la primera vez que lo habían rechazado tan directamente. Se siente culpable por todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora: olerle, recargar su cabeza en su hombro, acercársele así como si se conocieran de años.

“L-lo siento”.

Él no dice nada. Continúa dibujando. A partir de ahí lo ignora por completo. No dice nada a menos que sea una respuesta a las preguntas de Tobio; pregunta por el color, por los tipos de lápices que usa, cómo hace para borrar sin que queden rastros.

Dijo antes que no le agradaba, pero Tobio permaneció ahí. Él terminó su dibujo y se lo mostró. Después empezó otro, después otro y Tobio jamás se había sentido tan cómodo después de haber sido rechazado por alguien.

Sentado en el rincón del pasillo, un Omega lindo dibujando frente a él y aire frío entrando por la ventana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voy a empezar a leer chainsawman. me da vibras como de apocalypse no toride idk, maybe sólo fue el primer cap.
> 
> últimamente he estado muy otaku, desde la prepa q no era una señora tan otaku. no cabe duda que uno siempre vuelve a donde fue feliz :3
> 
> btw, alguien dígame por favor cómo hago para que no aparezca el comentario del primer capítulo en los otros. lo agradecería bastante 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺


	5. 5

“Entonces no has vuelto a verlo”.

“No”

Hitoka lo mira por unos segundos antes de decidir que no iba a insistir más. Kageyama Tobio tenía una semana con el humor más sombrío de lo usual; no era precisamente triste pero faltaban sus risitas al ver a Asahi y Yuu pelear o cuando tararea mientras trabaja en el laboratorio. Estaban ellos dos tomando el almuerzo en la cafetería de la escuela y el Alfa tenía la vista perdida en su emparedado de pollo, sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo de hacer una conversación con ella como cuando recién se conocieron.

“Bueno, tal vez se fue de vacaciones o algo así”. Le ofrece una galleta y él acepta sin mirar “Mejor hablemos de otras cosas… Eh… ¿Cómo vas con tu programa?”

“No es un programa”. Corrige tranquilo. Parece que ha captado un poco de su atención. “Es un modelo de simulación”.

“Bueno, eso. ¿Ya casi terminas?”

“Pues… Sí, algo así”.

Tobio se sienta erguido en la silla de plástico. Hitoka-san no tiene la culpa, en sí nadie tiene la culpa, es sólo que se siente golpeado. Ni siquiera sabía que uno se podía sentir así.

“Cuando estaba en Sendai descubrí el trabajo de Sugawara Koushi y comencé una investigación similar”.

“Sugawara Koushi. Sugawara Koushi. Sugawara… ¡Ah! ¡Sugawara-senpai!” Tobio se sorprende por la reacción de la chica. “¿Tú eres el que casi lo convence de irse a Sendai?”

“¿Yo? No, yo… No sé, ¿cómo que casi se va a Sendai?”

“Antes de que se graduara, mientras estaba involucrado con el proyecto con el que llamó tu atención, conoció a un… Bueno, te conoció y empezaron a trabajar juntos con las mismas bacterias, ¿no?” Tobio asiente. “Poco después estaba preparando una transferencia para la universidad Tohokudai y ahí estudiar una especialización, pero la canceló a finales del ciclo escolar”.

“¿En serio?”

“¡Sí! Después dejó las leptospiras un tiempo y ahora trabaja junto a ti y regresó con ese género”. Muerde un trozo de fruta del tenedor y pregunta con la mirada para tomar algo del jugo de Tobio. “Es un chico brillante, es el consentido de Okumura”.

No dice nada después. La chica parece inmersa en sus pensamientos, la mirada fija en un punto de la mesa y mastica en cámara lenta. Tobio no hace nada por revivir la conversación, comen en silencio. Al menos hasta que llega alguien y se les une.

“¡Tsuki-kun!” Hitoka se arroja a sus brazos y el sujeto, más alto que ella, la recibe con una risa. “Hace mucho que no comías con alguien”.

“Hace mucho que no tenía tiempo libre”.

Él acomoda la silla que TaeRi movió para recibirla y le ayuda a sentarse. Hitoka, una Beta, parece sonrojarse con las atenciones de el que Tobio ahora sabe es un Alfa. Eso capta su atención, de alguna manera espera a ver cómo es que ella actúa.

“Senpai, ¿lo recuerdas?”

Tobio asiente: “Sí, llegó con nosotros al restaurante tailandés”. El chico del llamativo cabello rubio, quiere decir, pero aún no se siente con la suficiente confianza.

“Oh, eres el Senpai que no tolera el alcohol”.

Hitoka ríe y toma la mano de Tobio para darle un apretón. Es algo que al Alfa le parece tierno; es una chica que establece mucho contacto con las personas, todo el tiempo estará tocándote de alguna manera, asegurándose de ser respetuosa por supuesto. Nishinoya Yuu lo encuentra reconfortante, Azumane Asahi siempre corresponde a su toque y Tobio aún no encuentra cómo responderle. Sus dedos siempre estarán sobre ti si estás lo suficientemente cerca.

“La cerveza tailandesa tiene unos cuantos grados más de alcohol”. Murmura.

“Es verdad”. Concuerda el Alfa. “Pueden ser bastante para una persona que no bebe mucho”.

Le da un aura bastante fuerte, su aroma es uno de los más concentrados con los que se ha topado, es extraño como es así de cargado incluso cuando se está conteniendo. Su padre solía recordarle contener sus feromonas cuando estuviera en público o con alguien que no fuera Alfa; según las reglas sociales es de mala educación que un Alfa se imponga de esa manera. Tobio cree que verdaderamente es algo que debe evitarse a toda costa, incluso a él le parece molesto cuando un Alfa, quien sea, no puede controlar las cantidades que libera. Porque sabe, muy dentro de él, que su propio lobo lo interpreta como un reto. Porque, de hecho, es más o menos algo así.

Pero, con todo lo anterior dicho, el de anteojos no está imponiéndose de ninguna manera. Tobio no está seguro, pero es probable que sufra de una alteración hormonal.

Su madre sufría de algo parecido.

Y, ya con la mente más calmada, se da cuenta que es eso lo que verdaderamente le molesta de la presencia de ese chico; cómo trajo a su mente recuerdos de su madre que creyó haberse asegurado de enterrar hasta lo más profundo.

“No creo que sea posible, ¿verdad, Senpai?”

Se sintió como de quince otra vez, atrapado mirando a alguien por mucho tiempo. Pero puso su mejor sonrisa para Hitoka y correspondió el pellizco suave de ella en su brazo.

“No estaba escuchando, lo siento”. El Alfa ríe y le ofrece un poco de su ensalada. “¿De qué hablaban?”

* * *

Llegadas las cuatro, Tobio se encontraba en uno de los laboratorios. Su mente, más ausente que de costumbre, debatía en cuál era la mejor manera de llegar y no encontrarse a Hinata Shouyou en el edificio. Era miércoles y, a pesar de no haberlo visto en todos esos días a partir de ese sábado tan bizarro, por nada del mundo quería una mínima posibilidad.

Ese día, después de escuchar todo lo que dijo, se tiró a llorar apenas llegó a su habitación. Pasó así quince minutos, llorando genuinamente roto, sacándolo todo de su pecho. Es que… Había sido hiriente. ¿Por qué no quería verlo? ¿Por qué quería huir de él? Tobio sabía que no era la persona más atractiva, pero… ¿Por qué?

Todo en su interior era abandono, ser rechazado y no correspondido. El dolor tenía un sabor ajeno, algo que le impedía tragárselo por completo para continuar. Pero… No era tanto que no fuera suyo, porque al limpiarse los ojos y sentir el calor de nuevas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas éstas se llevaban más de lo que él podía dar y ya no le quedaba más que aceptarlo. Era más una cuestión de sentirlo como algo invadiendo todo su cuerpo sin su permiso.

Recordó que así se sintió tener el aroma de Hinata Shouyou tan cerca, como si su presencia estuviera junto a la suya más allá de lo físico. Y sintió un tirón, dentro, que no se podía tocar, y fue muy fuerte; le lastimó de verdad, le vinieron unas enormes ganas de chillar para llamar a su abuelo y pedirle consuelo.

Después de ese ataque, el suelo se volvió la cosa más cómoda del mundo. Se quedó ahí por un largo tiempo. Tenía sueño, pero no quería dormir. Inmóvil, temblando aún con los últimos remanentes de su llanto, peinó sus cabellos como cuando era un cachorro y su abuelo le hacía mimos para dormir.

No quería que eso se repitiera. Llegar a su casa ya no le hacía ilusión.

Tan sólo al doblar para llegar a su pasillo empezaba su malestar.

Podía oler a Hinata Shouyou detrás de la puerta de su departamento. Como… Justo detrás de la puerta. Era raro, le ponía los nervios de punta y arruinaba por completo la noche. Ya no estaba descansando. Si estaba ahí en las noches, significaba que ya no estaba trabajando en su empleo en la fábrica. Sería más probable encontrárselo.

Suspiró, resignado, asegurando la puerta del refrigerador para poder dejar ese laboratorio y regresar a su oficina. Anotó su nombre en la bitácora que estaba en la entrada y salió de ahí arrastrando los pies.

Realmente no quedaba mucho para él por hacer en la escuela, podría irse ahora mismo.

“Agh”.

Tal vez hoy sea uno de esos días en los que es una buena idea cenar afuera. Sí, tal vez necesitaba de eso, algo de aire de la ciudad y tener nuevas experiencias.

“Nunca había escuchado que alguien se quejara así”.

Tsukishima Kei se acerca hasta él, cruzando desde la entrada del laboratorio de Química General hasta el extremo opuesto del pasillo. Deja su bata antes de salir y acomoda su camisa de vestir color mostaza antes de llegar con él y darle una palmada en la espalda.

“Ah… Bueno, he estado algo cansado”.

“¿No has dormido bien?”

“Sí, algo así”.

Tobio tenía planeado salir del laboratorio, pero no sabe si Tsukishima Kei también. La cabeza va a explotarle en cualquier momento, no es mentira que no ha dormido tan bien estos días. Decide sólo caminar y dejar que el chico aclare a dónde va después.

“Ah, también vas para allá”.

“¿A dónde?”

“Oh, pensé que querías algo de aire fresco”.

Abre la puerta y le ofrece salir.

Es una suerte, igual no estaba listo para salir de la facultad.

“Sí, sí”. Divaga “Esta parte del edificio es muy bonita”.

Desde donde estaban podían ver toda la extensión de tierra dedicada de igual manera para los botánicos y los demás estudiantes de la facultad. Estaba casi seco a estas alturas del año, pero se veía magnífico con el sol del atardecer y todo el viento que soplaba en la llanura.

Tsukishima Kei se sienta en la veranda de piedra caliza y apoya sus palmas para inclinarse en su espalda. Desde que lo vio por primera vez en el restaurante tailandés, Tobio notó que tenía un sentido muy superior para la moda: acentúa su tremenda altura con pantalones ajustados y gabardinas largas, hace que su cabello sea el punto central de atención con colores oscuros en sus prendas y, por alguna razón, huele a suavizante, como si la ropa recién hubiera salido de la secadora.

“Humm…” Suspira “¿Te molesta si fumo?”

Tobio sólo pudo sonreír. Atinó a sacar su cajetilla del enorme bolsillo de su pantalón y le ofreció uno al chico.

“Estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo”.

Él sonríe en grande, mostrando todos sus dientes, y se apresura a tomar un cigarrillo de la caja que le ofrece el Alfa.

“Oye, Senpai, esa no me la esperaba”. Ríe. “Pareces tan correcto y que no romperías ni un plato”.

“Soy correcto”. Dice, buscando en el bolsillo contrario su encendedor. “Y sí, se me han caído algunos platos, pero no es que yo quiera romperlos”.

Sigue con sus ojos el camino luminoso del fuego acercándose al rostro pálido de Tsukishima Kei mientras ella murmura un suave “ _Ajá, sí_ ”. Inhala delicadamente y sonríe en el momento en el que la punta del cigarrillo se enciende en naranja.

“Ugh, ¿clavo?” El humo sale de su boca mientras él hace una mueca y empieza a toser.

“Ah, es verdad”. Olvidó que había comprado esa cajetilla, había tomado uno solamente. “Estoy intentando cosas nuevas. Pero están muy fuertes, ¿no?”

“Un poco, sí”. Carraspea, raspando su garganta con delicadeza para que su voz no suene tan grave.

No a todos los Alfa les gusta que su voz salga así y tan de repente. Está siendo considerado con él y eso le gusta.

Ninguno hace algo más por hablar; fuman en silencio y Tobio observa el paisaje con la mente despejada. Tsukishima Kei, a pesar de ser dominante, le hace sentir en calma y no en alerta; el chico se mostraba relajado, como si estuviera acostumbrado de toda la vida a su presencia.

Debe tener a muchos Omega detrás de él, a pesar de su fuertísimo aroma. No es una peste, pero simplemente es muy fuerte. Será difícil que un Omega se acerque a él, pero con esa cara muchos deben pensar que vale la pena.

Fuman en silencio. Los minutos parecen pasar rápido con él. Y le gusta. Es bueno ir rápido a veces.

“Y… Senpai”.

Tobio escupe el humo a un lado y la mira a los ojos.

“¿Eres de aquí de Tokio?”

“Eh… No. Vengo de Miyagi-ken. De Tohokudai”.

Él murmura un “Ah” y continúa fumando. Tobio se acaba el cigarro y va a dejarlo al basurero cerca de la puerta de cristal. Tsukishima Kei verdaderamente le agrada. Su aroma es picante, muy concentrado y con cada movimiento que él hace parece incrementar más.

“Bueno, tengo que regresar”. Dice él. “Tengo una clase en unos minutos”.

Tobio le sonríe suavemente y le abre la puerta para regresar al edificio. Prende otro cigarro. Quiere quitarse el aroma del chico de la nariz, parece de esos perfumes que usan los Beta que se quedan por todo el día en la ropa aún cuando sólo estuvieron platicando unos minutos.

* * *

Tobio recuerda poco y nada de la primaria. Es curioso porque muchas cosas pasaron en esa época: su primera relación, su primer beso, tuvo su primer teléfono móvil. En fin, sucesos importantes. Recuerda que en ese entonces surgió su interés en los seres vivos; no fue un despertar estruendoso como el dicen tener los médicos, fue algo más simple y bonito.

Las plantas fueron su primer amor; le parecía increíble como esos seres sin movimiento aparente podían expresar las cosas de una manera tan clara. La primera planta a la que cuidó por sí mismo, una del género _Peperomia_ que su abuelo le regaló de cumpleaños número diez, sería algo que nunca olvidaría. Murió seca el mismo día que su madre los abandonó a él y a su padre.

Después de eso, su abuelo le consiguió otra planta, una que no moriría tan fácil como la otra. Pero tiempo después, con la partida de su padre, ese cactus que parecía que soportaría la peor sequía del mundo sufrió el mismo destino que su predecesora.

“Y seguí intentándolo”.

Compró muchas plantas más. No había manera en que todas se murieran, ¿o sí?

“Pero todas se marchitaron”.

El Alfa rubio suelta una risotada. Cubre con su mano para que no se vea la comida masticada directo en su boca y hace malabares para no ahogarse con un bocado.

“¡No es gracioso!”

“No, no, no… No por favor”. Dice en medio de su ataque de risa. “No, Tobio-san, para. No me digas eso, me vas a arruinar la risa”.

Tobio aprieta los labios. Tiene que dejar ya de confiarse tanto de las personas. ¿A quién se le ocurre empezar a contar toda su vida a alguien que conoce de días? Necesita hablar más con su abuelo, así no se sentiría tan solo.

“Ah, Tobio-san, es triste. Si no me río, entonces lloro y no quiero llorar por problemas que no son míos”. Dice casual, tomando la lata de cerveza con su mano y bebiendo un gran trago. “Pero tu padre no se fue y los dejó a ustedes ahí nada más, ¿verdad?”

“Regresó a su ciudad natal. Él… No sé, supongo que también debió haberse sentido mal. Enviaba dinero a mi abuelo, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando mi hermana cumplió dieciocho”.

“Ya veo”.

Una mesera se acerca con dos platos con carne para ellos. Los dos Alfa salivan al oler la comida.

“Es… Perdón por tenerte tanta confianza tan de repente, Tsukishima-san”.

“No, no. ¿Qué dices? No te preocupes por eso”.

El vapor de la carne cocinándose lo pone de buen humor. Estar ahí, comiendo yakiniku, platicando sin ninguna atadura ni ninguna preocupación, parece ser lo mejor del mundo últimamente.

Tsukishima Kei tiene una actitud con la que encuentra pocas cosas para comparar. Es mala, malísima, y todavía no puede llevarse bien con él. Pero sabe escuchar. Y le encanta hablar. Tobio se dio cuenta de lo mucho que a él también le gusta escuchar mientras Tsukishima Kei se pasa horas y horas hablando de cualquier cosa.

Está en su mismo equipo de trabajo. Él no se encarga de la informática como él, sino de la elaboración misma de las simulaciones en un campo experimental “real”. Es un sujeto inteligente, bastante inteligente, y listo además. Es culto y puede sacar un tema de conversación con tanta facilidad como Tobio puede empezar a idear formas para ordenar los elementos de un ensayo.

Pero Tsukishima Kei es… No sabe cómo empezar a describir lo mucho que le saca de quicio.

¿Arrogante? Un poco. Un mucho a veces.

¿Engreído? Sí. Bastante, pero no demasiado.

Pero es más que todo lo malo.

Tsukishima cocina la carne con calma y Tobio sirve la cerveza en vasos pinta. Se supone que habían invitado a más personas, pero al final nadie vino y terminaron ellos dos solos.

“Dime, Tobio-san, ¿no has hablado con tu madre?”

El shock es tal que acaba derramando una gran cantidad de cerveza a la mesa. Tsukishima ni si quiera se molestó en mirarlo. Conociéndolo, debió saber desde un principio que estaba pisando una mina, una muy grande para Kageyama.

“Por supuesto que no”.

“¿Eh? ¿Por qué?”

“¿Como que por qué?” Pregunta indignado. “Abandonó a su familia y huyó con otro Alfa. Rompió su lazo con mi padre y él casi muere”.

Tsukishima mueve la carne un poco por allá y un poco por allá. Al final, Tobio agradece un poco que sean sólo ellos dos. Le tiene más confianza a Tsukishima que a los de maestría. No se sentiría cómodo compartiendo todo esto si al final Nishinoya o Azumane terminarán haciendo bromas o algo así.

“Pero ella debe haber sufrido igual o más que ustedes. ¿No has pensado en eso?”

Con Tsukishima el ambiente es deprimente sin remedio, pero lo prefiere así.

“No lo creo”.

Es bueno sentir el dolor sin ningún analgésico. Entre más dolor sientas, más resistente te vuelves.

“Pues deberías. Me recuerdas a cuando empecé a fumar y me enojé con mis padres porque ellos lo descubrieron y me castigaron”. Empieza a relatar. Con sus largos dedos, traza el contorno de su plato. “Cuando eres tan joven, como de unos quince, piensas que tus padres son unos tiranos, ¿no? Que sólo te pican y quieren molestarte y meterse contigo. Pero no es así”.

“Entonces…”

El tono de voz le hizo levantar la mirada. Tsukishima esperaba encontrarse de todo menos esa mirada en conflicto.

“Entonces, ¿qué?”

“Bueno, no sé. No conozco a tus padres personalmente, Tobio-san”.

Tsukishima tiene razón. De alguna manera, porque él aún no puede entenderlo.

La cena continúa. La carne es deliciosa, jugosa en su punto máximo y tiene que agradecer que fue Tsukishima quien la cocinó y no él. Al final de la noche, ambos caminaron un poco por las calles llenas de gente y anuncios de neón. El paisaje de Tokio, no muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado en Sendai, lo recibía con los brazos abiertos de manera amable. Había algo en la vista tan caótica y vibrante que le hacía sentir bien.

La gigante ciudad se extendía delante de él y Tobio no sentía nada de miedo. Al contrario, ahora tenía ganas de comérsela entera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actualización porque me tiembla el ojo y me arde el estómago del estrés y siento que me voy a morir. vi un tik tok que era como un test para ver el estado de tus ojitos y lo hice y uN OJO SE ME FUE DE LADO 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 ay no q tristeza más grande es esta de tener clases en línea alchilazo. marcha para demandar a las telecomunicaciones por el internet tan culero que pagamos 😡🔫


	6. Génesis

Era como una vela siendo atacada por el viento. Uno sádico que soplaba tan fuerte como un huracán, pero no lo suficiente como para apagarlo. Soplaba con cuanto podía, dejando apenas una chispita que fuera lo suficiente para que volviera a avivarse el fuego. Soplaba bajito para que la llama llegara a lo alto, para que ardiera con la fuerza de mil fósforos y así poder sentir la carne quemándose.

Tomó su tristeza por debilidad. Se encargó de transformarla en la más pura desdicha, llegar al punto en el que ni siquiera tendría fuerzas para levantarse de la cama.

Se prometió nunca mirar atrás. Si le gustaba, le dejaría hacerlo porque, quisiera aceptarlo o no, se ponía salvaje en su regazo.

Se necesitaba de todo lo que tenía para verlo estirar poquito los labios en aprobación, para mantener andando todo, él incluido.

Su espalda se alzaba enorme en la oscuridad, parecía una gigantesca montaña que llegaba hasta las nubes, llena de picos afilados y laderas lodosas que se formaban a cada momento. Quería escalar, pero no podía; era morir o llegar y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse a la mitad con la realización de que nunca fue una buena idea empezar si quiera a trepar.

Lo peor es que era completamente inútil pelear cuando sabía que sus corazones eran llevados en el mismo río, por la misma corriente, a veces siendo separados por rocas, a veces uno iba más rápido que el otro, a veces se hundían y salían a flote juntos, pero siempre llegando el uno al otro. Los dos estaban en medio de una plaga, de un enjambre, de una tormenta, todo al mismo maldito tiempo.

Y, en días, él sonreía. Porque era fácil, porque era mejor que llorar. Porque sabía que sus secretos eran mentiras, que llevaba consigo veneno listo para ser bebido cuando su mente se desvanece y le da vueltas y por unos segundos no sabe lo que está pasando. Y, más que nada, porque es bueno sonreír de vez en cuando, no le cuesta nada. Al final sabe que podrá tomarlo si finge que todo está bien, le ha funcionado hasta ahora, sigue vivo.

El dolor se transforma en estrellas color azul mientras el hombre dice su nombre con una sonrisa en sus labios delgados.

“ _Tenemos que hacer algo, no estamos bien_ ”, dice, respirando para calmar su ira y con sus manos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando la piel con sus pulgares como para convencerse a sí mismo que es mejor soltarlo y dejar que las cosas se calmen. Y sólo le queda asentir.

Porque duele, pero se siente bien cuando le envuelve con sus brazos y escucha el latir de su corazón que poco a poco se va acompasando con el suyo. Flota en las nubes cuando su piel se acaricia con la suya, rasposa y salada, y le siente sonriendo sobre su abdomen.

Estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón, no podía sacarlo de ahí. Ya se había acabado las uñas rasgando para liberarse, era imposible.

“ _Ven aquí, amor, ven_ ”. 

El espíritu se le eleva por sobre el cuerpo y todo se empieza a resquebrajar desde los cimientos porque sabe que seguirá regresando a él, de igual manera que el sol en las mañanas, de igual manera que el mar a la playa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holap cómo están? espero q bien. tomen mucha awa, coman muchas verduras verdes y hágansela siempre de pedo a los animalistas, BESOS.
> 
> cuando esta historia era otra, yo decía mucho que wheein hinata es lana del rey. ahora que a esta señora se le salió lo covidiota white feminist ps ya no queda tanto, pero sí, hinata es un poquito lana del rey. YOUNG WILD AND FREE, un punto de vista muy romántico del amor para él, we love a sentimental king. la vdd es que se necesita un phD en ultraviolence para entender este pex, NO ESTOY DICIENDO WUUUU ARRIBA LA VIOLENCIA Y LAS RELACIONES DESTRUCTIVAS, pero smn


	7. 6

“Buenos días”.

Despega la mirada de la computadora para ver unos ojos enormes sonriéndole como si no se hubieran visto hace años. Hitoka le tiende un vaso y el peso de no haber descansado bien en los últimos días se eleva como vapor.

“Buenos días”.

“¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?”

Viste un vestido azul celeste con flores de pétalos blancos, con los hombros descubiertos y que le llega hasta la mitad de los muslos. Yachi tiene este estilo… ¿Cómo llamarlo? Le hace recordar a una Lolita de Shibuya, la clase de chica que puede hacer un maquillaje complejo en menos de veinte minutos.

“Llegué a las nueve”.

“Oh. Hemos estado un poco cansados, ¿no?”

Regresa a teclear y se escapa una risita de labios coquetos hacia la izquierda “¿Mis ojeras se notan mucho?”

“Un poquito”.

La ve acercándose por el rabilo del ojo. Verla así, linda y con una sonrisa brillante, le roba la atención. Ya no puede concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Atrae su mirada sin quererlo a veces. Siente por ella algo que le hacer recordar a lo que siente por Tamago; protegerla todo el tiempo, quizá acariciar su coronilla con la palma de sus manos, sonreírle… Es un poco vergonzoso, pero ella sigue acercándose y él no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea platicar con ella. Es como una de esas pelotas que aprietas para aliviar el estrés.

“¿Has estado durmiendo bien, Kageyama-senpai?”

“Creo que mis ojeras ya te respondieron esa pregunta”.

Ríe y sus dientecitos se asoman debajo de sus labios pintados en rosa “Yo también tengo ojeras y no es porque no duerma bien”.

“Tú no tienes ojeras, Yachi-san”.

“Claro que tengo”. Afirma, enérgica. “Lo que pasa es que sé maquillarme”.

Ella bebe con cuidado de no arruinar su labial e, inconscientemente, Tobio hace lo mismo.

A los ojos de ella, alguien que difícilmente alcanza el 1.55 de estatura, Kageyama Tobio se ve como un oso. Uno flacucho, pero un oso al fin y al cabo. Es zoóloga, no puede evitarlo, sabe que pueden ser animales gentiles a pesar de su tamaño y para ella el nuevo integrante del Departamento de Investigación es un oso amable que habla siempre en voz baja.

“Si quieres te enseño a cubrirlas”.

“Eh… Me gustaría. Gracias”.

La chica lo mira extrañada, pero al final termina carcajeando. Es la primera vez que le ha visto sonreír así. Y sonó muy honesta esa petición escondida para aprender a esconder sus ojeras

“Pero, bueno, no son tan profundas para empezar, Kageyama-san”.

Tobio sonríe. Yachi señala con sus dedos el área debajo de su ojo y empieza a explicar que es importante neutralizar primero el color primario que se observa en la piel. Tobio no entiende nada de lo que eso significa, pero igual asiente.

“Pero, como te decía, contigo sólo sería cuestión de… ¡Oh!”

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Es que se pueden ver los destellos de tu Alfa”.

Cuando naces, es imposible saber qué lugar en la jerarquía ocuparás. A Tobio no le gusta llamarle así, pero es el término que está en todos los libros de biología y en el lenguaje en general. Cuando los niños cumplen cinco o seis años, además de diversos estudios, un oftalmólogo especialista determina lo que ellos conocen como “Estela Lunar”; una vez que la persona haya llegado a la pubertad, podrá manifestar a su animal interior cuando lo desee por medio de los ojos y el crecimiento de caninos retráctiles. Estas características sexuales secundarias son exclusivas de los Alfa y de los Omega.

“Es muy bonita”.

La gama de colores de la Estela Lunar es completamente diferente para cada alma. Se dice que los destinados se reconocen cuando se miran a los ojos, pero sólo es una de las muchas leyendas en torno a esta característica biológica. Tobio nunca ha podido ver el verdadero color de sus ojos, lo ha intentado horas frente al espejo y no ha conseguido nada. Su padre decía que era un rojo intenso, su madre decía que era el mismo rojo de su vino favorito. Su abuelo dice que no tiene que mortificarse por verlo, que su lobo decidirá cuándo es momento de mostrarse.

“¿En serio?” Quiere saber cuál será el color que Yachi diga.

“¡Sí! Es como… Parece… Uy, no lo sé. ¿Granate, quizá?”

“¿Granate? ¿Tan oscuro?” Lleva sus manos a sus ojos de manera inconsciente.

“Sí. Es muy difícil de ver, déjame buscar mi espejo y te enseño”.

De su bolso saca un pequeño estuche, y de éste saca un montón de cosméticos antes de dar con lo que buscaba. Lo pone frente al Alfa y éste busca desesperado, estirando la piel de sus párpados.

“No veo absolutamente nada”

“Está ahí”. Insiste. “Mira a la luz”.

“¿Cuál luz? Por aquí no hay ninguna ventana”.

La chica estira los labios en un mohín desesperado, hasta que se le ocurre una idea.

“Voy a prender la linterna de mi teléfono”.

Tobio está a punto de decir que no, pero ya tiene la luz cegadora frente a frente cuando se decidió a abrir la boca para oponerse. Sintió quemarse, estaba en ese nivel que hace que se caliente tu teléfono. Yachi estaba loca.

“¡Agh!”

“¡No, no los cierres!”

“¡No lo apuntes directamente a mí!”

Empuja con delicadeza su mano para que quede un poco más arriba y no acabe mareado viendo un punto púrpura por el resto de la tarde.

“¿Ya puedes verlo?”

Bajo el potente rayo de luz puede ver su iris oscuro, y dentro de este, como pequeños hilos que se enredan y se arremolinan en pequeñas nubes, ve por primera vez su Estela Lunar.

“¡Oh!”

“¿Ves? Es granate”.

“No creo que es… ” Al querer enfocar más, se acerca al espejo y jala de la piel debajo de su ojo, pero tan pronto como se queda quieto, los colores empiezan a desaparecer. “¿Qué…? ¿Qué carajos?”

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Te cayó algo?”

“No, es que… Ya no veo nada”.

Yachi acerca más la linterna, sin fijarse, y Tobio tiene que detenerla para no terminar ciego de nuevo.

“¡Es verdad!” Preocupada, empuja la cabeza del Alfa hacia atrás y ella misma queda a meros centímetros de que su nariz toque la de él. “Desaparecieron”.

“¡Ay no! ¿¡Qué me está pasando!?”

No puede ser que la primera vez que haya visto el color de su Alfa en toda su vida haya durado apenas un par de segundos.

“Eh… No sé, intenta pensar en lo que estabas pensando cuando la viste”.

“Lo que estaba pensando…” Aprieta sus párpados, la luz del teléfono de Yachi aún apuntando a su cara. “¿En qué estaba pensando?”

Aprieta bien los párpados y lame la piel de sus labios.

“No sé, piensa en… Piensa en algo que te haga sentir bien”.

“Algo que me haga sentir bien…” Repite. “¡Tamago!”

Observa detenidamente sus ojos, pero ningún otro color aparece.

Pero sigue intentándolo: “¡Abuelo!”

Yachi se acerca para ver, pero no hay nada más que el color natural de sus ojos.

“Uy, lo siento, Senpai”.

Se mira al espejo una última vez, muy cerca, antes de que la chica apague la linterna, pero no vuelve a ver su estela.

“Tu lobo es tímido”. Dice, como para amainar el ambiente tan pesado entre los dos. Nunca había visto a alguien desanimarse tan rápido.

“No sabía que fuera _taaaan_ tímido”. Suelta una risa para nada alegre y se frota con ambas manos. “Bueno, creo que tenías razón, era un color bastante oscuro”.

“Te dije”. Atina un golpecito en su brazo. “Bueno… Tengo un seminario en unos minutos, Senpai. Nos vemos”.

“Que te vaya bien, Hitoka-san”.

Para su sorpresa, ella se despide con un beso en su mejilla. Se sintió bastante descolocado, podría decir que incómodo. Ella cortó de repente el tema de la estela, ni siquiera pudo agradecerle por escuchar su tonta historia de parecer vago.

Su teléfono vibra. Es Tsukishima, quiere quedar en un lugar para comer.

“Supongo que está bien”. Se dice. Tsukishima no es el tipo de sujeto que te llama para quedar a comer, así que tal vez deba ser algo importante.

Le gusta esta relación de amigos Alfa.

* * *

" _Buenas noches_ ".

Había vuelto a ser tímido.

Una noche, después de haberse quedado casi todo el día en la Universidad, Tobio decidió tomar las escaleras para subir. Fue una combinación de querer quitarse el dolor de la cadera y no querer escuchar esa música tan tediosa que habían escogido para el elevador. Subió escalón por escalón, lento; por su mente cruzó la idea de llegar a casa y hacer un poco de ejercicio, pero la descartó de inmediato cuando vio en su reloj que eran casi las once. Era bastante distraído, sus pensamientos derrapaban de un extremo a otro de la excentricidad, de manera espontánea y a toda velocidad.

Al carajo el ejercicio, haría algo de _Alfredo_ , tenía unos camarones de sobra en el refrigerador. De todos modos no había comido nada desde el mediodía.

Decidido, subió los escalones que restaban con renovadas energías. Llegó a su destino y se sintió como cantar la canción de ese famoso comercial de goma de mascar que pasaban cada cinco minutos en el único canal que sintoniza la televisión del comedor de la escuela.

" _Frescura duradera, el sabor que te encantaaa~_ "

Giró en el pasillo y recibió la brisa del ventanal abierto. Estaba haciendo un calor endemoniado, la Luna bendiga a la persona que lo abrió más temprano. Tecleó la contraseña y abrió la perilla.

Pero antes de entrar, se puede decir que el segundo antes de meter su pie, como un embrujo, su cabeza se giró hacia el inicio del pasillo. Ahí, bañado con la luz amarilla de los plafones en el techo, el Omega de cabellos naranja y una linda cara redonda camina con desdén, cargando un montón de bolsas con ambas manos.

Al igual que la primera vez que lo vio, además de perder el aliento y quedarse con el corazón en la garganta, parecía una víctima rescatada del derrumbe de un edificio.

Viene lento, pero fuerte. Con su cabeza bien alzada y el pecho inflado, ojos cerrados y sus labios estirados en un mohín, haciendo un berrinche.

" _No me ignores_ ", piensa, arrepintiéndose de inmediato y sintiendo los vellos de la nuca erizándose por la vergüenza.

Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi y Yachi Hitoka podían irse a comer tierra con su " _ni siquiera lo conoces_ " porque el calor recorriéndole todas las células del cuerpo no era para nada pasajero, no era una ilusión.

Y, más que nada, no era suficiente.

"Buenas noches". Dijo, con la voz temblando y sus manos sudando sobre el metal de la manija. Su voz se perdió en la distancia entre ellos.

Advirtió su presencia y detuvo su andar. Tobio esperaba una mueca, tal vez que pasara junto a él sin mirarle o una combinación de las dos, pero no que empezara a sonreír de poco a poco hasta que lució sus dientes y sus ojitos se perdieron.

"¡Buenas noches!" Responde. "Ya ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no?"

Era como si estuviera esperando a que al fin pasara. De pie, en ese pequeño paraíso que significaba la porción final del pasillo y la unión con el enorme ventanal de marco blanco y acabados góticos. La luz parecía titilar, ninguno sabía por qué. Tragó saliva.

Quería quedarse ahí lo más que pudiera, todo, en serio todo el tiempo posible. Porque justo ahora, mientras sus ojos parecen iluminarse más, todo está corriendo muy rápido y se le está escapando de las manos.

“Algo, sí”.

De entre toda la ropa andrajosa que viste, saca dos llaves atadas entre ellas por un listón rojo. Son un poco más grandes que las que él ha visto, lo cual no le sorprende nada porque la puerta detrás de él le recuerda a la de la casa de sus abuelos antes de que decidieran renovarla.

Se da la vuelta y encaja la llave de color gris en la cerradura. Da la vuelta, Tobio escucha un “ _clic_ ” y la puerta empieza a crujir.

“Nos vemos, Kageyama-san”.

Toma todas las bolsas que puede y las arroja sin ningún cuidado al interior del departamento.

“Descansa, Hinata-san”.

Por un momento no importó que no estuvieran viéndose a los ojos; pudieron sentir como el flujo de vida, de calor, de ternura los conectó desde lo más profundo. Y, aunque aún hubiera mucho que aprender, mucho que ver, y mucho más que sentir por adelante, todo se cristalizó para que de manera simultánea ambos pensaran que todo había valido la pena hasta ahora.

El primero en cerrar la puerta fue el Alfa. Desde su lugar, se quedó mirándolo mientras permanecía inmóvil en el umbral de la entrada a su hogar, sus ojos centelleantes en la oscuridad antes de despedirse de manera definitiva por hoy con una suave sonrisa que, supo, desde ahora sólo le pertenecería a él.

Y, cuando estuvo solo, toda la energía se le fue del cuerpo como cenizas y calló de rodillas, apenas alcanzando a sostenerse para no caer de cara en el suelo con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Sabía que estaba tan, tan pero tan mal el dejar que su presencia le conmoviera a tal grado. Pero era tan bueno, flotando en agua tibia y no en una corriente helada. Kageyama Tobio lo empujó tan alto en el cielo con esa sonrisa extraña que hacía a sus mejillas verse más llenas.

Vio a un costado, en su ventana que daba a la calle. Todo empezaba a caerse justo en frente de sus ojos y las estrellas se descomponían en colores que nunca antes había visto. El piso estaba girando y no podía ponerse de pie porque las baldosas no dejaban de hacerle cosquillas, no le soltaban. De su ventana, de la cual sólo colgaba una tela que no hacía mucho por cubrir el interior, empezaron a caer gotas de cielo, turbias y oscuras, y estaban inundando su pequeño y sucio departamento porque de repente se hicieron grandes, enormes, gigantescas y eran muchas.

Pero, como ya había concluido antes, todo había valido la pena. En el techo pudo ver la cara de Kageyama Tobio, sonriendo como hace unos segundos y sus mejillas en un dulce rosa que olía a manzanas.

Metió la pata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cómo me castra que en ao3 se enumeren los capítulos. se ve bien loc capítulo 7: 6, pero bueno. quién soy yo para cuestionar a los altos mandos.
> 
> agréguenme en ac para poder venderles los resultados de mis cuatro horas de pesca sin cesar jajajjajaj. llevo como dos días en este pedo, pero he decidido que no voy a descansar hasta poder invitar a Raymond a quedarse en mi parcela.  
> quién es su villager fav? el mío, aparte de Raymond por supuesto, es Tere. Tere es un amor, siempre sabe q decir, love her always.
> 
> btw, cómo es su experiencia con cuadros? acá a hinatita lo pongo como muy agresivo, no en el sentido violento, sino como que se le sube como si fuera qué jajjaja. por lo general uno se pone pacífico, espiritual, idk, opinen opinen.
> 
> me urgía actualizar para calmar un poquito la amsiedad que me genera haber escrito uno de los últimos capítulos y que se me saliera una lagrimita. ya quiero que leaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan y lloreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen conmigo :'))
> 
> ya ya corregí los pronouns una disculpa jajja


	8. 7

A veces, cuando se siente muy mal, canta.

Canta un poco feo, a decir verdad, pero cantar ayuda. Y, cuando cantar ya no lo hace, grita. A veces canta, a veces grita, a veces las dos. Da igual.

Y no es que sea un idiota, pensando que con eso desaparecerían sus "problemas", si es que así puede llamarle al conjunto de cosas que mandaron su vida a volar por un risco sin fin. Pero por lo menos una vez acaba se siente cansado y deja de pensar tanto y dar vueltas mil y un veces. No es que cantar sea una solución mágica, simplemente se siente bien.

Pero cantar ni gritar funcionan siempre. Es como cuando se te acaba el azúcar y no tienes otra opción que tomarte tu café amargo. Entones respirar duele, caminar duele, todo duele. Todo ha dolido desde siempre, pero estar así, solo, sin nada que la distraiga, es lo peor.

No puede huir de su rostro, de sus lágrimas, de todo lo que le recuerde a su presencia; su propio aroma es un fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue y no volvería a ser. Y corre, tan rápido como puede, pero termina tropezando y es bastante inútil si quiera empezar a moverse porque el suelo se vuelve arenas movedizas.

Ya sin más, se levanta de la cama.

Es un nuevo día, borrón y cuenta nueva para pretender que toda la mierda del anterior no ha pasado. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sufre, nada parece estar de acuerdo con lo que cree.

Todo debería simplemente desaparecer.

* * *

"Uy".

La voz de Tsukishima le hace voltear. Están los dos en el laboratorio preparando un ensayo. Yuu salió unos minutos a comer y Asahi está haciendo unas soluciones en la campana de la parte de atrás. Estaban todos trabajando en silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era el tintineo del cristal del instrumental con el que trabajaba Azumane, los pasos de Kei que iban de un lado a otro entre las bodegas de reactivos y los dedos de él oprimiendo las teclas.

"¿Qué pasa, Tsukishima-san?" Pregunta Azumane a lo lejos.

"Nos faltan ingredientes para nuestra poción mágica".

Tobio ríe bajito. Teclea un último par de letras y se levanta de su asiento en el cubículo especial para trabajar con computadoras.

"¿Qué falta?"

"Azumane tomó el último frasco con peróxido y no tenemos más. No sé si haya en el almacén, estamos un poco cortos de presupuesto".

"¿En serio?" Tsukishima asiente. "Qué mal. ¿Cómo se nos puede acabar un reactivo así? Es indispensable para este laboratorio".

"Los del Concejo Universitario está peleados con Okumura-san. Nuestros fondos son los últimos en ser planeados".

Tobio no encuentra nada más que decir. Kei se queda un rato mirando fijamente los estantes con frascos de vidrio y demás contenedores. Su piel se ve más clara con su bata puesta.

"Podríamos preguntar en el laboratorio de Bioquímica". Dice al final. Se quita la bata por los hombros y sale apurado, no antes de decirle con una sonrisa a Tobio: "No creo que me digan que no tienen".

Le ve irse. Se queda unos minutos mirando distraído a Azumane trabajando. Tobio no quiere reunir el coraje para volver a sentarse y teclear por horas. Su parte favorita a la hora de crear un código no era estar escribiendo, sino pensar en el esqueleto y analizar la teoría.

"Tobio-san". Asahi desliza la puerta de la campana y se acomoda los lentes de seguridad en la cabeza. "Yo creo que lo mejor es pedir la ayuda de Sugawara-san. Kei se va por la tangente e intenta ser independiente, pero trabajar en equipo es mejor, ¿no crees?"

Tal vez. Desconoce por qué todos admiran tanto a Sugawara Koushi, pero si es tan influyente como todos lo hacen parecer entonces sí es mejor tenerlo en el equipo. Aunque bueno, de él no tiene las impresiones suficientes como para hacerse una idea.

Sería bueno conocerlo y sacarse tanta duda.

* * *

Suspira, largo y profundo, antes de llevarse el cigarro a los labios y aspirar lentamente. "Pues... Básicamente me encargo de hacer predecir lo que va a pasar en ciertos experimentos".

El corazón le late tan rápido que piensa que es imposible que él no lo escuche.

"¿Cómo?"

Hinata Shouyou se ve animado. Al contrario de las anteriores veces que ha estado junto a él, se ve más... ¿Cómo decirlo? Más lúcido.

"Ah... Yo hago un programa y... Ese programa tiene datos, toda la teoría, y... Bueno, es más complicado, más bien... "

Le gustaba que las personas preguntaran acerca de su trabajo. A decir verdad, le enorgullecía bastante lo que hacía, todos los esfuerzos de su vida estaban ahí y hasta ahora no podía encontrar algo que le hiciera sentir mejor que alguien admirándose por todo lo que conlleva hacer algo como lo que él hace. Sí, es un poco soberbio al respecto, pero, ¿a quién no le gusta presumir sus conocimientos?

"Vamos, inténtalo". Le anima con una sonrisa. "Si puedo entenderte entonces eres alguien listo"

"¿Alguien listo?" Las manos le tiemblan. "No creo ser alguien listo... Pero estábamos hablando de otra cosa, mi código. Realmente no hay mucho más qué decir, es..."

Su palabrería aburre. Pero se ve bastante emocionado; habla más alto, juega con sus manos y mueve mucho sus dedos, intercala entre el pie izquierdo y derecho para apoyarse cada vez que empieza con una nueva frase y está parpadeando más veces ahora que en todo lo que le ha conocido. No logra entender nada de lo que dice, no porque en verdad no entienda en el sentido explícito, sino porque no puede concentrarse en tomar el hilo de la conversación cuando se siente un poco aturdido por su aroma y el estómago se le encoje en hambre.

Viste una camiseta de vestir color verde oscuro, sus brazos arremangados y dos botones del cuello sueltos, justa a su torso como si hubiera sido hecha para él. No había puesto ningún cuidado en sus pantalones porque, no iba a mentir, quería ver sólo su rostro, pero al bajar la mirada se da cuenta de lo menudas que son sus piernas y lo entallada que está la mezclilla a su piel. Se ve bien.

Preferiría tenerlo en silencio y sólo verle. No le interesa nada acerca de lo que hace, quién es, qué fue lo que estudio o aquello que le emociona tanto como para mojar sus labios cinco veces en estos últimos minutos, por ahora le es más que suficiente recorrer con sus ojos cada detalle de su figura inmaculada envuelta en esa ropa cara.

Y esa maldita hambre... Está salivando y no cree poder aguantar unos minutos más sin quejarse. Todo tiene su cara ahora: las enormes ganas que tiene de hundir sus colmillos hasta el fondo de algo suave y dulce, el crepitar de su estómago y sus tripas que espera que no se escuche, los espasmos de su abdomen con cada subida del ácido que le quema el esófago, el sabor fresco de su saliva buscando comida...

"Y... Eso... " Suspira. "Suena algo aburrido, ¿no?"

Las manos le tiemblan, no tiene la fuerza para detenerlas. Pero Tobio no se da cuenta, está muy ocupado con la mirada fija en su rostro y él pone su mejor sonrisa. Del cigarro encendido cae un pedacito de ceniza, uno que no tendría que haberse caído de no ser por sus manos debiluchas.

"Kageyama-san".

La mayoría de las veces hubiera permanecido conversando como si el sol estuviera brillando en el cielo y tuviera un cono de helado en sus manos hasta que la debilidad le hace perder el conocimiento, pero ahora desearía no haberse detenido a mitad del pasillo al encontrarse con su vecino. La cabeza le da vueltas, ve doble y las luces del edificio de oficinas de en frente le aturden.

"¿Tienes... Una galleta o algo de comer? Lo que sea..."

Si hubiera sabido que acabaría rogando a un Alfa más en su vida, se hubiera tirado del techo de un edificio en el centro de la ciudad. ¿Esto era todo lo que podía ser? Ya estaba cansado. Empezaría a llorar si no sintiera que el corazón va a detenérsele en cualquier momento.

En el fondo sabe, sin querer para nada aceptarlo, que todo se está viniendo abajo. Porque desde que vio a Kageyama Tobio ese primer día no ha podido despegarse del asqueroso sentimiento de esperanza que le surge en el pecho.

Pero siente como si estuviera en un auto a toda velocidad cuando le ve abrir los ojos y apresurarse a correr a su lado a pesar de estar a dos pasos de distancia. La silueta del Alfa se ilumina en un color que nunca antes había visto, como fuegos artificiales, como un papel quemándose.

"Oye, oye, tranquilo".

Su pecho es duro, está caliente, su mano encaja perfectamente ahí de alguna manera.

"Hinata-san, espera. Espera, por favor".

Lo ve desaparecer en el pasillo del edificio, como una sombra, y todo se cubre de bruma negra. La visión se le cierra como cuando hizo ese telescopio con un rollo de papel y engrudo en preescolar, desde la periferia hacia el centro.

Su omega chilla, resonando todo su miedo en el pecho. Las palabras se le van, se despiden desde el frío y se vuelven cada vez más tristes.

Kageyama Tobio se fue.

Quiere esconderse, debajo de sus sábanas, debajo de la puta alfombra horrible, donde sea.

* * *

" _Tobio~_ "

...

" _Despierta, Tobioooo~_ "

El suelo es incómodo, está seguro que está acostado encima de un zapato o algo.

Abrir los ojos le cuesta millones, los siente pesados como hechos de metal. Tiene sueño, mucho, y aunque el suelo es el peor lugar para quedarse dormido, estaba muy cómodo.

Todo está oscuro, apenas y puede ver algo gracias a la luz que se filtra por las persianas de las ventanas. Calcula que deben ser la una o las dos de la mañana, pero no puede estar cien por cien seguro.

Al moverse, siente un peso en su pierna izquierda que le impide flexionarla.

"Humm..."

Sintió todo el chispazo de miedo empezando en la punta de sus dedos para después recorrer sus brazos y piernas y hacer retumbar su corazón. Sintió a su Alfa alerta, curioso y vigilante en iguales proporciones.

Había alguien con él. Y ese alguien estaba sobre su pierna.

Toma su teléfono y, como suponía, eran las dos y cuarto de la mañana. Ya con la vista menos borrosa, puede ver mejor en la oscuridad. Está en la cocina, sentado con la espalda apoyada en los cajones de la cocina.

Ya menos confundido por haber despertado, el aroma de Hinata Shouyou le hace espabilar con la fuerza de un cohete.

Sin embargo la presencia del Omega no es nada comparada con el gran horror de haber soñado con su madre. Había sido en realidad un recuerdo, ella y él horneando algo una tarde después de haber regresado de la escuela. La cocina estaba en colores amarillos y naranjas, de fondo podía escuchar uno de esos discos de música clásica que a ella le encantaban y aún podía sentir en sus manos la masa tibia de esa receta de tarta que había pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar a ellos.

El aleteo en su pecho producto de esa remembranza, que hasta la fecha le sigue pareciendo hermosa, le revuelve el estómago. No encuentra las palabras para describir la repulsión que amenaza con derivar en vómito.

Gardenias blancas cubiertas de frío rocío cortan el hilo de repente. Se gira para ver a Hinata Shouyou estirando los brazos. Al parecer era su pierna sobre la suya lo que sintió, de no ser por pura suerte el Omega le habría pegado una patada directo en las bolas. En la oscuridad se ve aún más pequeño, a pesar de tener los brazos por encima de la cabeza ahora y ambas piernas extendidas.

" _¡Tobio-kun!_ "

Tonos sutiles de tierra mojada y hierba verde y fresca emergiendo desde lo más profundo del corazón del bosque le advierten del Omega a su lado enrollándose de tal manera que su pecho queda cerca de su abdomen y el peso sobre su pierna desaparece.

Cuando tenía cinco o seis años, adoraba dormir con su madre; descubrió que se puede apreciar de mejor manera el aroma de un Omega cuando este duerme pues es cuando todas sus defensas están en el suelo y entra en completa vulnerabilidad y todo se vuelve rosa, suave y perfecto. Hinata Shouyou, el Omega que vive frente a él, está durmiendo profundamente; escucha ronquidos, la intensidad de su aroma es otra y alcanza a sentir su calor desde donde está.

Ver a un Omega dormir es algo que sólo un Alfa puede disfrutar. Pensó que no volvería a sentirse así, con nadie más.

Se pone de pie, en completo silencio y con todo el cuidado del mundo para no despertarlo. La madera del suelo cruje bajo sus pies. Un auto pasa por la calle principal, sus luces alcanzan a verse desde su ventana.

Salió de su departamento con toda la comida que pudo encontrar en su cocina, corriendo y tirando una silla de su comedor. Se encontró con el Omega de rodillas en el suelo, sus manos sobre la alfombra y sus dedos tensos, los tendones saltando debajo de la piel. El pasillo estaba repleto de su aroma, el aroma ácido de un Omega con miedo. Un vecino se asomó, un Alfa alto y corpulento, y se quedó mirando al chico con los ojos mostrando su Estela Lunar sin ninguna vergüenza.

Tobio corrió y le cubrió con su cuerpo de la mirada de esa persona. Le tendió un paquete de galletas de plátano al chico y una manzana.

" _Gracias_ ". Dijo, tomando la comida con las manos temblando. Llevó la fruta a su boca y Tobio miró con arrobo la manera en la que sus dientes y la punta de sus colmillos se encajaban en la cáscara del fruto. Unas gotitas de jugo se pegaron a sus labios. Masticaba con hambre. " _Gracias_ ".

" _Hice sopa ayer, todavía tengo un poco. ¿Quieres pasar a comer?_ "

Lo que sea para no dejarlo ahí. No iba a irse a ningún lado hasta que ese asqueroso Alfa se metiera de nuevo a su departamento.

Lo demás se sobreentiende. Comieron sopa de miso a media noche, en completo silencio y uno frente al otro en el pequeño comedor de cuatro sillas. Antes de entrar, él preguntó si podía dejar sus " _mil y un prendas_ " afuera para no ensuciar su hogar, Tobio contestó que no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Igual lo hizo, quedándose sólo con una camiseta y sus pantalones aferrados a sus caderas con un cinturón que obviamente no era de su talla.

Él comió la mitad de un plato y Hinata Shouyou pidió más comida otras dos veces.

Tobio dijo " _Voy a revisar unas cosas de la escuela_ " mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la cocina y Hinata sólo asintió mientras masticaba un pedazo grande de tofu. Puso todo su esfuerzo en aquello, quería seguir viéndolo comer con la voracidad de un Alfa de secundaria, pero los ojos se le cerraban y la luz del teléfono siempre había servido para espantar el sueño. Siempre hasta ahora.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido.

Lo último que recuerda es que le pidió usar el baño y él le dio las indicaciones en un bostezo. El Omega desapareció por el pasillo y algo oscuro en su espalda asomándose debajo de la tela, en su nuca. Era un enorme tatuaje. El sueño no le dejó sorprenderse.

Así que ahora, mientras busca algo de ropa que él pueda usar, se pregunta hasta dónde estará bien mostrarse tan bondadoso. Porque, para bien o para mal, el " _Apenas lo conoces_ " regresa y siente que está cometiendo un terrible error. Si no fuera Hinata Shouyou no estaría haciendo todo esto. Ha ignorado a personas con necesidades más graves que las de él.

Pero le gusta. Se siente un chiquillo con su primer enamoramiento cuando lo ve. No puede evitarlo.

Al regresar a la cocina se encuentra con la luz encendida y a Hinata sentado, abrazando sus piernas, en el suelo junto al refrigerador.

"Hola".

Él levanta la cabeza y el aliento se le escapa. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y su mirada se va de él tan pronto como llegó.

Está avergonzado.

"Hola". Responde.

"Te traje esta ropa".

Debe ser el peor sentimiento del mundo. Una vez, cuando cursaba la secundaria, tuvo una cita con una chica. Fue después de clases y, sumergido en la emoción de pasar tiempo con ella, no almorzó en el receso. En consecuencia, moría de hambre para cuando ellos llegaron al café. Entiende a Hinata Shouyou, no tanto porque él no estuvo a punto de desmayarse en frente de su cita, su estómago sólo rugió y ella rió un poco, pero entiende la vergüenza.

Además, es un Omega. Tobio no es ningún jerarquista que piensa que él es superior sobre las demás clases por el simple hecho de nacer Alfa, él más bien cree que es verdad que hay características específicas que marcan una diferencia entre él y Hinata. Los Omega son seres cercanos con su lado animal, confían todo en su instinto y, se dice, tienen un pase directo con la espiritualidad de los Lobos y la Luna. Por lo tanto son emocionales hasta morir, sin que eso signifique algo malo; conectan inmediatamente con las personas, entienden y empatizan como nadie más puede.

Y, por eso mismo, sus sentimientos siempre están expuestos. Hinata Shouyou da la impresión de ser un Omega frío y duro, pero su barrera se derrumbó en el momento en el que perdió la conciencia enfrente suyo. Se mostró débil, de nuevo, sin que eso signifique algo malo.

"Son frescas, para que no pases calor. Mi aire acondicionado no sirve".

Tal vez deba ponerse a su nivel. Cielos, ¿por qué todo lo que dice suena tan nefasto? Lo que en verdad había querido decir - _pensar_ -, es que tal vez sea mejor dar algo primero antes de esperar que él se abra.

"Estoy teniendo un poco de problemas con el dinero y no puedo pagarle a alguien que venga a repararlo. El casero prometió descontarlo del depósito, tengo que esperar a que venga él".

No toma la ropa. Se ha quedado con la mano en el aire entre Hinata y él, esperando a que la acepte, pero no deja de abrazar sus piernas a su pecho.

"Por lo menos tú tienes aire acondicionado". Finalmente, sin mirarle y cogiendo la ropa tan rápido como puede, se queda con su ayuda. "Yo ni siquiera tuve dinero cuando el viejo Haiba empezó con la remodelación del edificio".

Sin toda la ropa que siempre trae encima, puede ver su complexión. Sus brazos son delgados y sus piernas también. La camisa le queda grande y casi puede ver su pecho.

"¿Remodelaron el edificio?"

"Hace unos años". Él afirma. "Cambiaron las cerraduras por puertas de seguridad, creo que repararon unas fugas o algo así y... Bueno, todas esas cosas. Lo hicieron más moderno". Mueve sus pies para que sus dedos se encuentren, una y otra vez. "Pidió una cuota a los inquilinos que pensaban permanecer más de un año aquí y a los demás sólo les aumentó un poco la renta de un mes. Yo no tenía nada de dinero cuando pasó eso... Bueno, ahora tampoco, pero porque no pude pagarle nada de eso mi departamento se quedó atrapado en el pasado".

Hace comillas con sus manos y Tobio puede ver un tatuaje en su dedo índice. No es la primera vez que lo ve, pero sí la primera vez que está tan cerca. Cuando dibujó junto a él, pudo verlo; era una palabra, con letras de colores. No sabía que decía, no había querido concentrarse tanto en eso pues preguntarle hubiera sido algo muy repentino.

"Se quedó en el pasado". Ríe, seguro, sin sentir que está haciendo algo malo.

"Se quedó en el pasado". Hinata también ríe, afirmando con una sonrisa y asintiendo repetidas veces con el dedo índice que alberga su tatuaje. "Me quedé en el pasado".

Hay silencio entre ellos. Hinata Shouyou juega con el cuello de su camiseta. Sus uñas están un poco largas, llenas de suciedad debajo.

"El pasado a veces es bueno". Murmura. "Antes tenía un propósito, pero ahora no sé qué carajos estoy haciendo".

El Omega se ríe. No como las otras veces que ha hablado con él, ni siquiera esa otra vez que llegó drogado a las once de la noche. Porque, claro que se dio cuenta, no era ningún adolescente, pero ese es tema para quitarle el sueño otro día. Esta vez se ríe como si Tobio hubiera dicho el chiste más ingenioso de la historia, uno que te toma unos segundos entender. Se ríe en serio, con todos sus dientes luciendo y su garganta estruendosa.

"¡Hah!" Jadea, unas cuantas carcajadas al último y él se gira a encararlo. "Yo tampoco sé que carajos estoy haciendo. Metido aquí, contigo, en tu departamento. Debes imaginar que ni siquiera tengo en dónde caer muerto".

"¿Qué? No, no. No pienso... "

"Vamos, Kageyama-san". Suspira. "Ya has visto mucho de mí, más de lo que me gustaría".

Su departamento está muy oscuro. Todos sus muebles son grandes, sus piernas colgaban de la silla hace unas horas. Se siente como una hormiga, insignificante, una que no importa y que podría ser pisada en cualquier momento. Y es triste.

"Así que..." Le ve moverse. Más bien alejarse. "Déjame... Déjame desahogarme un poco, ¿sí? Todo este acto del Omega pobre y misterioso ya es lo suficientemente malo como para que me ponga a llorar frente a ti otra vez sin ninguna razón".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el dabi omg todo pendejo jajajaa. en esta casa no apoyamos a dabi, q quede claro 😾😾😾


	9. Lívido

Llovía.

El pronóstico del clima en la radio decía que se esperaban cielos nublados, un poco de sol, humedad y todo eso, pero no lluvia. De haberlo sabido su mente tal vez estaría más clara. No le gusta la lluvia, es la cosa más espantosa del mundo.

Por más que lo intenta, no puede encontrarle algo bueno. Su aversión por el clima va desde el significado primordial de “Lluvia”; se lleva al sol, y sin él no puede encontrar otra manera de mantener a raya los pensamientos feos que surgen en su cabeza cuando el cielo se nubla. Un día soleado es todo lo que podría desear; le hace estar alerta, es caliente y no tiene que preocuparse por una sábana para dormir en las noches, seca rápido su ropa, mantiene iluminado su departamento, es lo mejor. El sol le trae muchos beneficios, no entiende por qué la gente le huye tanto.

Pero hoy no hay sol. Hoy hay agua cayendo del cielo y eso significa pequeñas filtraciones que por la pared exterior de su departamento, humedad en el interior, todo se verá lúgubre y no ha tenido la oportunidad de ir a la lavandería, así que seguramente tendrá que buscar entre su ropa sucia por algo para cubrirse en la noche. El verano es como pan de caja; con gusto se lo comería entero, pero llegar a las orillas no es muy agradable que digamos. Por lo menos las orillas del pan no saben muy diferente del resto, pero la lluvia es inconfundible y no puedes pretender que es un día despejado de nubes.

Da igual, ya está lloviendo. No hay nada que pueda hacer, no tiene poderes para cambiar el clima a voluntad o algo así.

Termina de alisar las últimas arruguitas de la desgastada sábana que cubre su cama y, con las gotas fingiendo siniestros golpes en el cristal de la ventana, toma asiento para doblar la poca ropa limpia que recogió hace unos días. Doblar ropa es bueno, le gusta oler el detergente y sentirla suave en sus manos. No es que fuera su actividad favorita de toda la vida, pero es mejor que quedarse viendo el cielo caerse sobre la ciudad.

Es un tema que ha estado evitando toda la tarde, tanto porque no quiere pensar en eso como porque sabe que no va a poder parar una vez haya empezado. Pero ya que está ahí, en completo silencio sin nada más que la lluvia, era inevitable que la primera corriente de recuerdos iniciara la avalancha en la que se enterraría el resto del día.

Días así le recuerdan a él.

Según contaba, la época de lluvias es la mejor. A él le gustaba cuando llovía, decía que era como un reinicio pequeñito para que la vida tuviera un descanso.

En tardes como esta, Shouyou descansaría en su regazo, acurrucado en su pecho, porque sólo eso logra alejar el miedo que siente de los truenos, y él bebería licor caro en las rocas de un vaso de cristalería fina. Sus manos acariciarían sus muslos desnudos y buscarían después el trayecto de su espalda para hacerle cariños en la nuca.

Su toque estaría helado, espectral, como si fuera una ilusión que nació de su deseo de no estar solo. Después de todo, estaba esculpido finamente en hielo cristalino.

Y, al igual que cada uno de los segundos que le regaló, esas tardes serían parte de una colección de recuerdos sin sentido a los que acudiría de vez en cuando, en alucinaciones y letargos a lo largo de sus días.

A él le gustaba mucho salir cuando llovía, buscarle cuando llovía e insistir en pasar la noche juntos cuando llovía. A veces llegó a pensar que su vida giraba en torno a la lluvia, que en lugar de ser un lobo humano era más bien un youkai de agua que intentaba regresar a su hogar. Porque tenía ese aire místico consigo, algo que le hacía creer que con él las cosas eran extraordinarias y fuera de este mundo. Algo mágico veía en él, no necesariamente bueno, sólo asombroso.

Solía pensar que las tardes lluviosas eran especiales para él si estaba a su lado. Algo bastante tonto considerando lo turbio que todo terminó. Es cierto eso que dicen: lo que bien no empieza, mal acaba. Al menos con él aprendió a asumir las responsabilidades por sus acciones. Las consecuencias podrán ser horribles, pero es inútil negar que lo buscaste.

La lluvia arreció. Acercándose a la cocina, se imagina cuál será la desventura que le tocará vivir el día de hoy. ¿Se quedará sin luz por varios días? ¿Otra vez tendrá que rogarle al señor Haiba para que no le cobre la reparación de sus tuberías? ¿Va a esperar a encontrarse de manera “casual” a alguien en la lavandería y fingir que olvidó su cartera para atenerse a su buena voluntad?

La lluvia es tan molesta, parece que llueve sólo por él. Las gotas suenan así de estridentes sólo para sus oídos, nadie más parece molestarse. Todos la celebran, comen caldos y bebidas calientes y ríen con sus amigos y familia. Ella no tiene nada de eso, no puede entenderlo.

En cambio, con _él_ la lluvia parecía ser buena. Todo lo que no le gustaba se esfumaba apenas le veía salir de su lujoso auto, con un paraguas transparente que dejaba ver su alta figura entre el agua cayendo.

“Todo está peor, Tsumu”. Sus manos tiemblan, está muy cansado. “Realmente no lo entiendo”.

En días así, cuando no sale el sol ni hay calor, Shouyou se siente morir. Es curioso como la cosa que más odia en la vida trae recuerdos cálidos y bonitos. Pareciera que no quiere dejarle ir.

Lo peor es que él tampoco quiere salir de ese laberinto sin fin. Y, ¿cómo querría hacerlo? Si nunca se sintió tan vivo como cuando sus besos agresivos le robaban el aliento, con su agarre cruel y su intenso aroma tan varonil.

Lo extraña. No debería, pero lo hace. Lo hace porque sabe que, de una manera u otra, él siempre estará ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ando muy awitada. gracias a dios ya me orientaron y voy a recibir ayuda pronto. esperemos que todo se arregle un pesito.

**Author's Note:**

> hola k 0nda otra vez.
> 
> primero q nada buenas noches, segundo: una disculpa del tamaño del bolillo que me ando zampando rai nau.
> 
> se suponía que esto era un ff de viejos kpop, pero ya me eduqué, ya maduré, superé mi fase y he decidido que ya no apoyo de ninguna manera a esa industria ni a ningún idol. me dolió culero porque yo a suga sí lo tqm en tiempo pasado y la historia estaba tomando una forma de ptm, really, me estaba gustando muchísimo, pero nel. pinche industria culera, gente ignorante, apropiándose de una cultura que ni siquiera pueden respetar un peso 😭😭😭😭😭
> 
> anyway so, decidí que este sería un punto y aparte en mi vida, pero no quería dejar este plot tan cool que me salió so MAGIAAaaaAaAAAAa: entré al infierno de haikyuu y ahora es lo único que como y que respiro. ya me acabé todo el manga, sigo atrapada en la primera temporada del anime pero ahí vamos, ahí la llevamos.
> 
> siéntete libre de partirme la madre si quieres, lo acepto pero no me arrepiento. desperdicié más de tres años de mi vida en el kpop, así que no hay manera en que sienta feo :))


End file.
